To The Family We Go
by Whose to Say I Don't Know
Summary: Wow! That title sucks, but at the moment it will do. so right,this story has to do with the Mcmahons
1. Default Chapter

Note: I own no one in this story, not a single sole, so don't bother with any kind of legal action cause the only thing you'll get out of it is nothing, you can have my sister if ya want. She can be your house keeper and all, but she's kinda lazy so I don't know how that would work out.  
  
The mail was sitting on his desk from early this afternoon, but with all these damn meetings Vince hadn't the time to go through it. "Mr. McMahon, I'm leaving for the day is there anything else you need before I go" Sandie his secretary asked from the doorway of his office. "Umm, No I believe everything is fine, Thanks." Vince said looking through his mail. "All right, Have a nice night" She said leaving. "Yeah, ok" Vince said looking at this letter that was addressed from Chicago, but it had no name. Normally he would throw something like this out, some how fan mail always got mixed in with the business letters, but being the curious person he was.  
  
It's been four years or has it been five already. He slowly opened the letter and sat back. After he finished reading it he lowered his sighed, and shook his head, he put the letter in the top drawer of his desk. His head all of a sudden hurt and his stomach was in knots, and he felt physically ill. He stood up and looked out the giant wall window, where he could see across the town, wishing he was somewhere else and somebody else. Deep in his thoughts he failed to notice Linda walk into his office and sit on the corner of his desk sifting through the rest of his mail. "What's wrong Vince?" She asked tossing the mail back on his desk. "Vince the building's burning down" She said before he realized she was sitting there. "Oh nothing, I didn't hear you come in. And what makes you think something is wrong?" he asked turning around and collecting the few papers he needed to bring home. "I don't know, maybe it's because your staring out a window and your totally oblivious to what's going on around you, the whole town could be a blaze and I think you would hardly notice" she said standing up and walking out the door with Vince following behind her. "Nah, I was just thinking about something. Business with these companies that want to advertise with us and all that, nothing important really" he said as they stepped into the elevator.  
  
The ride home was silent, Linda glanced over at him a few times and from the empty expression on his face she knew something was bothering him, but she knew better not to push him, he would tell her by the end of the night she was sure of it.  
  
After dinner Linda sat on the couch reading over some papers she had gotten right before she left her office. The phone rang and she knew Vince was up in the shower so she got up and answered it. "Hello" "Hey Mom" Steph chirped from the other end. "Steph, How are things in L.A?" Linda asked sitting back down on the couch. "Things are great here, I had some free time, so I thought I would call and see how things are going there and to see how you and dad are." "Busy as usual, we're working on getting new talent in, nothing really special. How's everyone there? No problems I'm hoping" Linda asked. "No, everyone here is fine; everyone is at the arena now getting ready for the Smack down taping. Shane and Marissa said Hi and that they'd be in sometime tomorrow afternoon" Vince was coming down the stairs, and Linda wanted to make sure she was free to talk to him "Steph, I have to go, Call me tomorrow at the office" "Yeah, Ok, Mom, I'll talk to you later, love you," Steph said hanging up.  
  
Linda hung up the phone and tossed it to her side. Vince walked through the room. He stopped as if he wanted to say something but kept on going into the kitchen. "Vince, Is there something you want to talk about?" She called out to him. Vince paced back and forth in the kitchen, How am I going to talk to her about this, I broke a promise. How will she trust me after this? He thought as he pushed his wet hair back off his face. I have to do this, I can't hold this back, she can read me like a book, she knows something's wrong, She's just waiting me out. He thought as he watched Linda from the doorway of the kitchen. Inside he was going crazy, this information he now knew was driving him insane, it could ruin him and his family. I can't wait any longer; I can't hold back any more it's not fair. I'm going to crack and die if I don't say something now, "Who was that on the phone?" he asked as he walked and sat in a chair next to her. "That was Steph calling from L.A" "Is everything ok?" he asked rubbing his hands together. "Everything is fine," she said still looking through the papers. "Yeah good, Umm Lin, We need to talk" he said nervously. This is what Linda was waiting for, but she really didn't like the nervousness in his voice, it creped her out. She put her papers down and folded her hands on her lap. "That doesn't sound good. What about?" She asked "All right, this has made me sick all day. Back when I was. You know when I.....Oh Dammit this is hard. Ok, back when I was unfaithful, when I made mistakes" "I don't know where this is going but I really don't like the start of it," Linda said. "Neither do I" Vince snapped. "Well that response doesn't really help, what is wrong" Linda asked. "All right I'll be straight forward here it is, after I ended everything after I told you and we were working it all out, another problem came along, about nine months later," Vince said looking at the ground. "I would never mean for this to happen and I would never mean to hurt you, but I found out through a letter, never face to face with the woman." "Vince wait, hold on. Are you telling me, that there is a child involved in this?" Linda asked a little aggravated by this. "Yeah, unfortunately there is" He said still looking at the ground. "And you decide to tell me now. What happened to you saying no more secrets? How the hell could you keep something like this a secret and not tell till years later? Any more secrets you want to tell me?" Linda demanded to know. "No, I'm sorry, but for the love of God, will you listen to me and let me finish before you get even madder" Vince said standing up. "Now, Like I said. I never meant for this to happen" "I'm sure you didn't but it did and you held this back from me, I thought you changed when you said everything would be straight forward, there would be no more lies" Linda snapped at him. "Listen to me Dammit found through a letter, after the baby was born. The woman said she didn't want to cause any more trouble and that it was a mistake in the first place." "So why all of a sudden now? Change of heart? Guilt getting to you?" Linda asked. "I got a letter in the mail today; she died of cancer two days ago." Vince said sitting down. "I'm sorry about that I truly am, but this is unbelievable. This really takes the cake for things you've done. You of all people who preach's about speaking only the truth" she yelled, she hadn't meant to, but it just kinda happened, but she had every right to be mad after all did you hear what he was saying to her. "I know it was a horrible mistake, but I'm not God, I make mistakes and I have to live with them. I've had to live with this one for some time, believe me its not fun hiding a secret like that, I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to chance it" Vince said. "Chance what?" "Taking the chance of you walking out on me, I don't believe I could handle it" he said looking at her with honesty in his eyes. "I'm still very pissed off about this, but" she sighed "I can see you are very upset about this and I know it was truly a mistake and you had good intentions by not telling anyone. I don't even want to talk to you, but I will, I don't know why but I will. Out of all the things I do hope you did what was right? "I did. I would see her every other weekend for a few hours." "I can't believe I never picked up on this, I feel so betrayed, so icky. But I have to ask what going to happen now?" She asked starting to feel sorry for this situation he put himself in, but she felt bad, for he did see the error in his ways and he was truly sorry for what he did. She hated herself for always giving into him, she should walk out on him right now, but she knew she couldn't. Dammit, this was not her fault, why was she feeling bad. Cause she loved him and always found forgiveness, for even the stupid things he did. "I don't know," he said running his hands through his hair," I just don't know" Linda let him think about it for a moment and had to think herself. What she was about to say could change every thing. She couldn't believe she was going to say this, "You have to get this child and finish raising her, She half yours. It would be the right things to do, In fact" she sighed "it's what I want you to do." She said not really sure of anything, but tried to be supportive. "I don't know" Vince said shaking his head. "No its not, I don't know Vince, This is what you have to do. Listen to the words coming out of my mouth. Finish what you started. I'm going to let you think about this cause this is your decision. I'm going to bed this has turned into a long day" She got up and walked over to him. She kissed him on his forehead. "I'll always love you, even trough all your faults"  
  
Vince smiled "Till the day I die, I'll love you, I swear to it. And I never meant to hurt you in any way." Linda went up stairs and Vince sat sitting there thinking, wondering what he should do now. No matter what, things would not be the same; there would always be that something that would hang over him like a bad storm. 


	2. Chap 2

It was close to four before he went upstairs. He stood watching Linda sleep. How she puts up with me, I'll never know. He thought. She's right, but then again she always right. She truly knows what best for me better then I do.  
  
Linda got up at seven, Vince was already up, showered and on the phone. She walked behind him to see what he was writing down and smiled to see that he had agreed with her. Vince hung up the phone and turned around to her. "Thank you" he said wrapping his arms around her. "So what's happens now?" She asked. "We go to Chicago, This afternoon, the quicker I get this done with the better. But I'd really appreciate it if you were by my side when go through this." "Vince, I won't let you go through this by yourself, I'll be there, so Chicago, huh?" "Well about five years ago, she and her mother moved to Chicago and that was the last time I heard from them. The courts were going to give her to her god-parents, for all they know I don't really exist and that's why we have to get there today to stop it from happening," he said jumping up. "All right, let me make a few calls and I'll get ready to go," She had to smile the goofy grin on his face always made her smile. "Thank you" He said. "I honestly don't know what I would without your guidance" "You would probably run with your tail between your legs," she smiled as she left the room. "That's the truth," he responded after she left.  
  
The plane landed smoothly and Vince stepped out into the sunny afternoon in Chicago, IL. He slipped his glasses on and carried on down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom waiting for Linda. "You ready for this?" She asked standing next to him. "Well there's no turning back now is there. Guess I'm ready as I'll ever be." He opened the door and followed her as she climbed into the back of the limo. "So what's her name?" Linda asked as they started on their way. "Sarah Matthews, I believe she turned thirteen in June" "And her mother was?" Linda asked taking notes on this for her to remember. "Emily Matthews" "Right, now let me ask you this. What if she doesn't like me, I mean she knows who you are, I assume. But what if she doesn't like me?" Linda asked. "She knows who you are, and I'm sure she'll love like everyone else does, and I so do," Vince said looking over at her. "I don't know" Vince took her hand, "Don't worry about it, I'm positive she'll like you. My problem is her hating me, like most people in this world. Look this is it." He looked out the window as they stopped at the front of the lawyer's office who was handling things. "All right, let's do this" He opened the door and stepped out, then lent a hand for his wife to follow. "Mr. McMahon I suppose, I'm Wendy Nelson, Mr. Prescott's assistant," a Young woman said stepping out the front office door. "Nice to meet you Wendy, I'm Linda McMahon, and this is my husband Vince" "Yes, Nice to meet you both. Mr. Prescott is waiting for you inside, if you both would follow me please" she turned and started to lead them inside. Vince stopped short in front of the door and pulled Linda back a bit. She had to laugh at him, "There is no turning back now. So be the big man you are, and we know all know you to be and suck it up and go in there and get this done," she smiled He smiled back, she could always knew how to make him feel good about things, even when times were at there worst.  
  
They sat down in the office and waited. "Mr. and Mrs. McMahon I'm glad you can make it here on such short notice but given the circumstances." he said sitting down across from them. "Yes, well this is a very important matter and we needed to get it done before anything else could happen" Vince said. "And I understand totally. Since I last spoke to you this morning I have indeed contacted the God-parents of Sarah, and I informed them of the situation. And luckily they have agreed to corporate fully. They want no problems and they understood that you being the father have all rights." "So there will be no problems?" Linda asked "None that I can see, but I guess we won't really know until this is all done with," Mr. Prescott said standing up. "At the moment, Sarah is staying at her God-parents house and that's where you can pick her up. Also this letter was to be sent to you but since your here I'll kill two birds with one stone." he said handing him the letter. Vince stared at the letter for a brief second before putting it into the inside pocket of his jacket and forgetting about it. "Let's go," He said standing up. Vince climbed into the back of the limo and ran his hands through his hair. "Don't worry so much at least that's what you told me" Linda said sitting next to him. "I just feel sick, I'm so nervous and I'm scared. I've never been so scared" Vince started to break out in a sweat. "Vince, Relax. You're making yourself sick," she said running her hand through his hair. "Mr. McMahon we're here" The driver said opening the door. Linda stepped out, with Vince behind her. He stood next to her and took a deep breath. "Come on, don't prolong this anymore," she said taking his hand. They followed the sidewalk up to the house. By his grip Linda could tell he was scared, but so was she. This was something new, something so unexpected. But with Vince she learned to expect the unexpected, that's one of the things she loved about him. How would the rest of the family handle this? She hadn't thought about it till now. Could this have major effects on how their family? It could ruin them. "What's wrong?" Vince asked grabbing her out of her thoughts. "Nothing I was just thinking" she said.  
  
They sat in the dinning room, "Mr. McMahon, I'm Ryan Rogers and this is my wife, Carol" A very big man, with an athletic build said stepping into the room. Vince stood up to greet the man. The two of them looked as though they were in a competition. Both of them looked as though they were ready for a fight. "I'm Vince and this is my Wife Linda" "It's nice to meet you both" His wife said "Same here" Linda smiled. "Its really sad what has happened to Emily, she was a good person, also what's going to happen to Sarah is a sad thing also" Ryan said still standing, keeping his ground. Linda could feel the tension between the two men. "Listen I don't want any trouble, I've come to take care of things," Vince said. "Well here's how I see it, there's nothing we can really do to stop you, according to the law, and you have so called rights. But what I don't understand is why they would give you, a man who cheated on his wife and has this child with another woman and then for the last five years has no contact with her at all. Why they would let an asshole like you raise such a good kid, I don't know." Vince stepped back, his face grew a bit red, and his hands clenched into fists. "Listen here" He said with intense anger in his voice. "Whatever the hell happened is none of your damn business. I'm telling you I'm not looking for trouble. I do not have to explain anything to you, nothing. You better damn well watch yourself before you find yourself from the ground looking up" "That would look real good for you, so go on hit me" Ryan said stepping up. "All right, Vince go outside and calm down, breath a little" Linda said stepping in before an all out war started. "Ryan, Go up-stairs and get Sarah" Carol said. "I do apologize for him, he's just stupid sometimes" Linda smiled. "Don't apologize Vince is the same way, I don't understand on how in a time like this, people could act so stubbornly." The two women sat and talked things out. Ryan came back ten minutes later. Vince sat outside; the man was lucky I didn't kick his ass he thought, bastard, looking for trouble, talking about me and my life like that. Who the hell does he think he is? The door behind him opened. He was hoping for it to be Ryan so he could kick his ass. "Vince" Linda said from behind. Vince stood up, he knew this was it, he straighten himself and turned around. His heart stopped, he started to sweat, and he became so nervous he could barely speak. There standing in front of him stood Linda and besides her stood his daughter Sarah. "Hi" he smiled. "Hey." Sarah said. A few moments of silence passed making Vince more uncomfortable. "Man I hope you didn't travel all this way just to say hi, cause if so that would a short trip and a waste of time" Sarah said breaking the silence. Vince laughed, "Yeah that would be, but the truth of the matter is, I came her to take you home, with us. That is if you want to stay here, by all means, I won't force you, but I'm kind of hoping you would come," he said a bit nervous. "It's not like I'm going to turn down your offer, why you so nervous? I don't get much of a choice in situations like this," she asked "You don't have to if you don't want to, I wouldn't force something like that, but I'm nervous cause its been awhile. I don't know how your staying so calm," he said. "Well it's like this, you live life once, live it to the fullest and you'll never regret a thing. So I try not to waste moments in my life with useless nonsense, you never know when you won't have anymore" "That's very true and its good to know at a young age. I learned that the hard way, and that wasn't very fun. But any how the driver will put your bags in the back and we'll go" Vince said opening the door. "After you." Sarah stepped in, followed by Linda and Vince. "Are we flying out tonight or should we leave in the morning? It didn't take as long as I expected, so we should be home early this morning, which equals out to a long day" Vince turned and asked Linda. "Shane and Marissa are coming over tomorrow, I don't know when, so I'm guessing we should fly out," she sighed and leaned her head against Vince's shoulder. They bordered the plane and it was past mid-night when they took off. "Look she is passed out, but the again I'm sure this has been a long day" Linda said nudging Vince "I can see a lot of you in her, that quick sense of humor is so you. And she has a great outlook on life for someone so young it's amazing. I guess you learn that when you live the life she's had" Vince leaned over and kissed her "I love you; I can never give back everything you have done for me. This is a huge change and you've stuck with me through it all." "Vince, I know I can't change what happened, cause it happened, But the fact of the matter is I love you and I love how you love Sarah, cause I can see it, I saw it as soon as you saw her."  
  
"This is it", Vince said opening the front door "Your new home" Linda walked in and put her bags down "I'm sorry, but I'm beyond tired. Sarah anything you need Vince knows where it is just tell him and he'll get it for you, that's his job. Welcome home and I'll see you in the morning" Linda said. "I'll be in later," Vince said. "Good-night" Sarah said. "So you want to late night tour, or would you rather wait till tomorrow," Vince asked going up the stairs. "I can wait till tomorrow, look its already four in the morning. I'm not even going to get up tomorrow, sleep all day that's it" Sarah said. "Believe me we all will, well here's your room, fully stocked bathroom, window looks out into the back yard, walk in closet, we'll add more to it as we go on, but for right now it'll work," Vince said opening the door. "Thanks" Sarah said walking in and putting her bag down. She looked out the window. "Yeah know I should have never let your mother take you like that, I should have stopped her." Vince said standing behind her. Sarah stood there silent. "I really am sorry." He said "It's nothing to worry about, forget about, there's nothing to be done about it now, right?" Sarah said "But there is something I can do; I'm going to make up for not being there. I promise" Vince said. "Ok, now wait a second, if this requires a lot of those boring bonding deals, I don't want it honestly. We can chill now and then. Yankee's, Notre Dame games that's all good and cool, but please no family history stories, meet and greet nothings." Vince laughed and hugged her "Ok, when ever you need someone to play basketball, soccer, tennis or anything with tell me all right. But if you want to shop, don't call me, I repeat don't call me, call Steph, Linda will more then be happy to go, just not me" Sarah Laughed "Who plays tennis? It's lame. But you can count on a soccer game." "I play tennis" Vince grinned. "Tennis is good. for you" "All right then, we'll stick with soccer." 


	3. 3

"Wait a minute, what are you saying here mom?" Shane asked as they sat in the living room. The day started out late, Vince and Linda just said screw going to the office today, and having Shane and Marissa over was going to be the ending to another long day.  
  
"Listen Shane, it's not hard to understand. Your father has a daughter Sarah, she thirteen. And all I ask, all that we ask is that you nice to her, she's a great kid, who got caught in the middle of this. Now her mother died recently so your father has taken custody of her, like he should" Linda explained. "Shane be the man we all know you are. She's part of this family now be nice that's all," Marissa said. "I don't understand how you're handling this so well? He lied to you. He lied to all of us." Shane said. "Shane, there was really no other way to do this, I encouraged him to go and take responsibility for what he did. Learn to accept change cause with your father it happens a lot and as your parents we're asking you not to make this any more difficult then it is," Linda said "Where they now?" Shane asked. "To pass the time, your father took her to a soccer game, Huskies I believe that's what the team is for UCONN I'm not sure. But they should be returning any moment now." Linda said getting up to finish dinner. "I'm sure Steph and Paul should be here any minute also," Marissa said. "I wonder why he never told any of us." Shane asked Marissa after Linda went into the kitchen. "Shane, think about it. He was ashamed of what he did, he was probably afraid of losing your mother if he told her something like that. The man makes a major mistake in his life and then only to have a constant reminder of what he did by having her, all though I'm sure he loves her like he loves you and Steph." Marissa said standing up " And look your father's home, so give this a chance and don't be an ass" she warned.  
  
Vince walked in followed by Sarah. "I'm telling you they were ripped off by the ref's, are you getting old that you didn't see this. Ray Charles saw it," Sarah said. "Face the facts kid the Huskies just could not pull it off against Penn State," Vince stated. "Well Penn State can kiss my ass" "Watch it, I let you get away with that one, but watch your mouth there won't cursing in this house" Vince said. "What if I'm out-side the house, doesn't that have an effect on the rule, cause technically if I stand out side the door it isn't in the house," "No, it doesn't. No cursing." Vince laughed. "Shane, Marissa, I'm glad your here, I want you both to meet Sarah, Sarah my son Shane and his wife Marissa," Vince said noticing they were there. Marissa stepped forward first. "Hi, I'm Marissa, Shane's wife as noted by Vince. It's nice to meet you, we've heard a lot about you." "Nice to meet you to Marissa," Sarah smiled.  
  
"I'm Shane, Your brother, and if there's anything I or Marissa can do for you let us know" Shane said. "Hey that's cool, nice to meet you also." Sarah said smiling. Linda walked in and smiled to see everyone getting along "How was the game?" She asked "It was so cool; the goal keeper is the coolest person alive, wiped out three of the players." Sarah said. "It was a great game, Penn State won," Vince smiled at how excited she was over the game. "And not because they had a better team, but because the Ref's screwed UCONN, it was unreal." Shane added with a smile. "I like you, we're going to get along well I can see this," Sarah said "Well dinner will be ready in a half hour, so get washed up" Linda smiled. Sarah ran up the stairs to get cleaned up singing soccer chants. Vince put his arms around Linda and kissed her. "I'm glad to see you had fun today" She smiled. "I did, I had a great time. Who would have guessed? And Shane what you did was great. I'm very proud, thank you" Vince said. "Anything for you and mom, I couldn't help but notice how happy you seemed when you came in, so why ruin a good thing, right? I'm glad she does that for you. That's got to be cool kid. And I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Shane said. "She is, just wait till you get to know her, you two will get along real well." Vince said as he started towards the kitchen. "Wait a minute! Where are you going?" Linda asked "You smell like dirt and sweat, go take a shower" "Wow, take no prisoners on this smell huh?" Vince laughed, "All right, I'll be back" he said hugging her. "Eew, Get out of here" She laughed pushing him away. "Its unbelievable" Marissa said standing there with Shane and Linda, "She looks like him, you can see that immediately" "I said the same thing, when I saw her, soon as I first met her. She is no doubt his daughter" Linda said. "I still can't believe it" Shane said, "this is all too much." "Shane it will take awhile to get use to, just don't worry about it so much" "How'd you adjust so fast?" he asked "Shane, as I said before when you know your father for as long as I have, you learn to expect everything at any given moment," Linda laughed.  
  
"Hello, I'm here" Steph called from the front door. "We're in here, Steph" Linda called from the living room. Steph walked in expecting to find Shane, Marissa, Mom, Dad, but hold up, who the hell was this. Hold wait a minute I most have missed something Steph thought to herself. "Hello" Steph said. "Stephanie, your father and I want you to meet Sarah, Sarah this is Stephanie." Linda said, Steph stood for a moment "Hi" She said stepping forward and shaking her hand, "Oh I'm sorry, this is Paul, Paul this is Sarah" "Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you both," Sarah said. "Well its nice to meet you" he said shaking her hand. "Yeah I think I should explain this just a bit more. Steph, to but in simply, Sarah is your sister" Vince said. "Oh Ok, I guess I missed something along the way, but I'm assuming I'll be filled in here to the full extent of things," Steph said. "What's not to understand she's your sister, who must have been hiding all these years, but hey that's cool" Paul said.  
  
"Paul you know what I mean, try to stay focused here" Steph said. "Actually I guess you could say I was hiding in Chicago for the last few years, I lived there with my mother, up until she passed away, in which I was brought here to be with Vince my father. In which he will spend the next years listening to me rant about Notre Dame, The Yankees, Soccer and whatever else crosses my mind, in which is a lot." Sarah said. "I swear Steph I thought I never see anyone talk more then you did, but let me tell ya I was wrong" Vince said. "Yeah I talk a lot, all though I found talking too much can get me in trouble. I guess some people aren't ready for what I'm gonna say." "For some reason I don't think I'm ready" Vince laughed. "I could have used you before to out number Shane, I mean me alone was useless, even now with Paul it's still useless," Steph said poking Paul "But any who if you ever need anything call me or Marissa, in fact call us both between the two of us we really know how to shop" "I'll remember that" Sarah laughed. "This is what I'm talking about, no one could ever be more proud about their family then I am right now" Vince smiled. "I totally agree," Linda added in. 


	4. 4

As it turned out Sarah really had no problems getting along with the rest family. Of course it took some time for Steph and Shane to really get use to the ides that there was of course a third child. A new McMahon. And just like the rest of the family Sarah was exposed to wrestling the full deal. She was brought along on the trips, was often exposed to the work that Linda did as CEO and she sat in with Vince on a few of his talent meetings. "So, you're the lost child of the McMahon house hold" Steve said to her after one of the meetings. "Lost child, you know that was so well put. Thanks I feel so much better today. You should really be one of those motivational speakers type of things, and then we'll see how many people actually do go and jump off the roof," Sarah said. Steve grinned, "Hey kid as long as you don't turn out like Vince you'll do real well around here, I suggest staying more around the real head of the company and that would be Linda" "I'll do that, thanks for the advice, now if you'll excuse me, I'll go looking for that roof" Sarah smiled. "You'll be all right, stick with me and we'll rule all," Steve smiled as he left.  
  
But truthfully that didn't interest her all that much, she didn't care for all the action, she didn't care for the fans or the thrill of it all. She just wanted to do something for the people. She loved working a one on one with a person, knowing who they were and what they enjoyed. She wanted to do something different; she just didn't know what yet. School came and went very quickly, Sarah went to a public high school, where the only problems she had was her mouth and not knowing when to shut up, this only ended up in a few fights, but nothing serious. She played soccer year round, and practiced every free moment she had and from all that she turned out to be one the better players. So when it came time to choose where to go to college, she went to none other then the University of Connecticut, she loved it there, after all she spent many days watching there soccer team play game after game. Of course they were glad to accept her and her soccer skills. Vince and Linda were happy of her decision. She was close by and they went to almost every home game. "Starting goal keeper since her freshman year" Vince would say to anyone who would listen. For four years people had to deal with him saying that. His poor secretary heard about every game, every save, and every detail. Her Steph and Marissa remained close friends through out it all. "I'm going crazy, I swear to it" Sarah said the one day they were out. "He's just proud, that's all. We all went through it. That's why Shane and I went away for school." Steph laughed. "No this has gone over the line, I can't take it. If he goes on one more time, I swear I'll quite the team. Okay no I won't but still. My point is made." Marissa and Steph laughed "It's not funny" Sarah smiled "It's so funny though. Cause it is true that he is obsessed over this," Marissa said "I'm just glad I went away for school," Steph laughed. "Yeah, keep laughing at me, its just so damn funny to laugh at Sarah," Sarah said.  
  
~~~~Fast forward many moons later, finally it's the end of her college life~~~~~~~~  
  
"Congratulations" Linda said walking up from behind. Sarah turned around and smiled Days of studying hard, days of two, three soccer practices in one single day, days of do nothing but stressing out over tests were now over. She managed to graduate; she had numerous awards in soccer and even a chance to play for New York. Now that alone was something to brag about, it was her and a few other of her soccer buddies that where given the chance. But Sarah was the one who turned it down, that shocked everyone. Sarah had studied Business for a reason; she had plans of her own. Sarah had lined up a new internship in this small hotel that was on an island off Mass. She had studied business management, but a certain kind of management is what she wanted. She loved Hotels; she couldn't figure out why. They interested her to no end. Maybe it was because it was all about the people that would make or break the hotel. It was there that the people ruled. "Thanks mom" Sarah said receiving a hug from Linda. Linda had loved that Sarah had come to call her mom; it was something truly special for her. "I'm so proud of you" Vince said. "Who would have guessed?" Steph and Marissa laughed. "What?" Vince asked turning around. "Nothing" she laughed. "Any how, I'm not to pleases to be hearing that your taking off the day after tomorrow" he said. "It was a business move, and you know how important business is" Sarah said. Shane and Stephanie burst out laughing "That was good answer" Steph said. "I know, wasn't" Sarah smiled. "Actually, that was really good; you got him on that one. There's no arguing the point," Linda smiled "Oh god, you guys are too much" Vince smiled, "Well I'm not going to stop you, cause I see that I can't. But you damn well better be sure we'll be up to visit" "Yeah I know" Sarah smiled  
  
"So why Mass.?" Steph asked walking into Sarah's room where she was packing. "Why not some where closer? Like I don't know say, New York? I live in New York we could chill all the time and get trashed like we did on your twenty first" Sarah laughed, "Steph, Yeah good times and maybe next time we'll not call dad in the wee hours of the morning and ask if his refrigerator is running. But what's the deal, your going to miss me, don't want me to go, eh?" Steph laughed and sat down, "Yeah, We'll all miss you being around, you pretty much kept us on our toes. Like the time you propped the bucket of water to fall on Dad's head, now he leaves his office door open all the time. Or the time you put the fake snake in the washer and mom nearly killed you and the time she sat on the eggs." "Or the time your computer system crashed and the time we stole Shane's computer, yeah good times" Sarah laughed. "Yeah, I won't miss my computer crashing and porn sites coming up every time I hit a key. But those really were some good times," Steph smiled. "I will be back, it's not like I'm leaving for ever. I swear I will be back. I have too many more pranks to pull and besides you heard dad, we'll be up to visit" Sarah said mocking the voice of her father. "Yeah well your making dad happy, going off and being independent, that's a lot a pressure for me now. But we're all happy for you. I don't think the business is ready for yet another McMahon "she smiled. "Believe me Steph the business couldn't handle me" Sarah said. 


	5. 5

"Sarah, I'm glad to see you made here safely" Rachel Mills the owner of the Mile Island Hotel said, "I'm so glad you're here, we love getting new people here to help, all though we really don't get many" "I'm glad I'm here, and I sure do hope that I can help in any way" Sarah smiled.  
  
Over the next few months Sarah simply observed the hotel very closely, she took notes on what kind of people were coming in and how many people came in over the course of a week and what kind of new business they could pick up from companies that wanted to hold conventions and still be somewhere to relax. It was the Middle of July when Sarah approached Rachel about how to improve the hotel. "Rachel, I think I can help you get it back on not the right track but on a whole new one, I'm sure I can make you mad money, but it's going to need work," Sarah said sitting in her office. "Yeah this hotel isn't what it use to be. We're lucky if we break even most of the time but if you believe you can fix this, then I will not stand in your way." Rachel said.  
"Great, that's what I was hoping you'd say" Sarah smiled.  
  
I'll be damned is Sarah didn't get it done, for the next year and a half she worked twenty four-seven.  
She started off changing the way the Hotel looked from the floor up to  
the ceiling. She Changed cooks and servers and was starting to bring in a higher class of people, who just wanted to get away from all the hassle.  
Every time Vince or Linda would call, Sarah always had a bigger agenda  
to attend to and  
didn't have the time to talk. She skipped all kinds of Holiday  
vacations.  
"All right, we've changed just about everything. Given the place new  
life and even  
brought in some new people, a whole new kind, a lot of high rollers.  
So lets see how this  
all turns out over the next few months." Sarah said.  
"I hope this works out well, or we'll both be done" Rachel said.  
"And later this week, we're bring in one of the biggest investors  
conventions, so be  
prepared. This could be our breaking point"  
Sarah told Rachel, as they stood at the front desk.  
"Yeah I can't figure how you did it, but your bring this old hotel  
back to life" Rachel  
laughed "And I have you to thank"  
"Well, I'm glad I was able to help" Sarah smiled.  
  
The two stood talking more, when a tall, good looking man, walked into the front lobby. He stood for a Moment and the started towards Sarah and Rachel. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Sarah Matthews" He said standing tall and full of total self Esteem or maybe just full of himself, big ego. Sarah always made sure she knew the name of everyone who entered the front Doors of the hotel, but for the first time she totally clueless on who he was. He was definitely a good looking man, older but that was ok, tall, athletic build, beautiful blue eyes, dark hair, and extremely well dressed. "I do apologize. I'm Sarah Matthews, and you would be?" "Wes Courier" He smiled. Now Wes Courier is a well-known investor throughout the United States and parts Of Europe. He was to be the guest speaker at this week's convention and to have him stay at the hotel was a big thing. Sarah had never seen the man before, but planned on looking that up so she would be prepared to meet him as soon as he came, well wasn't this a kick to the head. "Mr. Courier, We weren't expecting you till later this week. I apologize for mistake, it's probably mine" Sarah said. "Actually you were right in expecting me later, but I like to check things out before Hand. I should be the one to apologize for catching you all off guard." he said. "You don't have to apologize for anything; Please let me show you around. I assume you'll be staying till the convention?" Sarah asked. "Well, I hadn't really decided on that yet, but if you're around all the time I just might" He smiled. "Well I'm here all the time, so if you ever need anything, just let me know, I'm sure I can find someone to get it," she smiled back. Sarah took him through the hotel and explained about how they were planning on adding more to the hotel and what they had already finished. They finished the tour on the deck of the Hotel. "This is a great hotel, and you do know had you not come along and made it known. It would have most likely gone down. Congratulations, that a very big accomplishment" he said leaning against the rail and looking out into the waters. "I'm just glad I can help, this is only the beginning" Wes laughed. "You more likely saved this place, after this convention your reputation and this hotel are going to skyrocket. Conventions like this hold a lot of hotel investors and believe me I'll make it known what you have done here. And soon you'll be getting calls from hotels all over. They'll want you as their new management" "I'm just trying to get through one thing at a time, actually after I'm done here, I want to open my own hotel. Now that will be the greatest accomplishment of them all." Sarah smiled at the thought of it. Wes looked at her in amazement, god help him cause not only was she beautiful, smart and charming, but she knew what she wanted in, life and was going to go after it. "What are you going for lunch?" he asked suddenly. Sarah smiled "I work through lunch" "What about dinner?" he asked again. " I work through dinner also; I'm a very busy person" she said. "All right, now you work can't through breakfast, you have to eat sometime during the day, Will you join me for breakfast in the morning? I want to know more about the hotel." he laughed. "Breakfast I can do" Sarah said giving up. "All right, I'll meet right here tomorrow morning at Eight" Wes said before walking away. Sarah laughed to herself, doesn't give up, she thought to herself. "What was that all about?" Rachel asked walking out the French doors," Wes Courier asks you to lunch and dinner and you turn him down. You work too much to." "Rachel, I have to focus. I don't have time for lunch and dinner," Sarah said walking back In to her office.  
  
"So how are things going? Mom says you extremely busy and hardly have time to talk any more" Steph said from the other line. "Yeah, well things are very busy here. We are working on bringing back business and I will add so far I'm doing rather well," Sarah said. "Yeah I know, mom and dad are worried that you'll burn out and get tired of it all" "I'm not going to do any such thing, I'm fine." Sarah said resting her head on the desk. "So who are you seeing up there?" Steph asked. "I don't have time for that, I work all the time." "Yeah you'll burn out soon enough and then you'll be lonely" Steph laughed. "OK Steph. I have to run, I'll talk to ya later, tell everyone I love them and I'll see them soon." Sarah said hanging up. Sarah dreaded going to breakfast the next morning; she could certainly start the day off with things that needed to be done, but she went for the sake of good business she went. God knows he was an attractive man and would she ever want to held by a man of his shape. Sarah stopped and reminded herself that she could think like that, this was business and that's all it would be. She sat across from him and they ordered. Through out the time he could see that her attention was totally focused on what was going on in the restaurant, making sure the staff was working properly and that everyone was happy with service. He smiled. She was beautiful and he had to have her. The way the sun reflected off her hair could simply drive him nuts. It could drive any one nuts. And the way she talked about the hotel with such excitement and passion made him want her even more. He had only known her two days and already he couldn't get her off his mind. They ended breakfast, they said their good bye, he returned to his room and she went back to work. He made sure that he ran into her anytime he could. A lot of the time he spent his time watching her work. He had been married two times before and he had never felt like this before, there was something about her that he loved? "Will you be coming today?" he asked her as she walked by him. "Where?" She asked totally forgetting he was speaking today for the convention. "The convention" he said with a slight grin. "I'm not sure yet, there are some things that need to be done, but I'll try get there, can't promise it though" She smiled. Sarah took her time finishing up work, by the time she check her watch she would make it in time for the end. Good enough for her, she walked in on the last few minutes of his speech. "You missed out on a lot of fun" he smiled when she walked up to him. "I'm sorry, I got caught up," Sarah said. "That's all right, it was actually boring, I wouldn't even want to listen to myself," he laughed. They were walking through the lobby, when the lights flickered twice and then went out. "Oh you have got to be kidding me, what have I done to deserve this?" Sarah said trying to find the front desk in the darkness. Everyone who was in the lobby stopped dead in there tracks. "Everyone I'm sorry, I'm trying to find out what the problem is right now and then we'll have it fixed in no time I promise, don't worry" Sarah called out. She found her way to her office, where Rachel was already on the phone. "What's going on?" Sarah asked entering. "Powers out on the whole Island" Rachel said. "All right, um let me think...Shit" she yelled." Ok here's what we'll do for do now. It's still light out so we'll open all the curtains in the lobby and in the halls that will give us some light for now. Send Bernie to the hardware store to get flash lights, lanterns anything for when the sun goes down. I'll go take care of the curtains, and tell the maids on each floor to start opening them" Sarah said stepping into the dark room. "Wes, Where you at? If you call out, I can find you," She said. "Sounds like the true idea of Love" He said as he grabbed the hand of someone rushing by him." Did I get you?" he said pulling her closer to him. "I believe so," Sarah said as she stood in his arms. He stood motionless she smelled so good and her being so close was almost unbearable. "Wes, take this and open the curtains so we get the last of the sunlight in here" she said breaking the tension and handing him a flashlight. He shook his head and snapped out of it. "All right" he said smacking the flashlight trying to get it to work. Sarah ran back into the kitchen. "Brian, here's what we'll do, every table will have candles on them and we'll get you lights in here ASAP, but other than that you should be able to cook, the stove in here is gas. Except Damn, all right, the lobsters will spoil so that's what we'll serve." Sarah headed back to her office, "everything is set" Rachel said walking in. "The lobby is done" Wes said walking in a minute later. "All right, here's what's next." Sarah started, "Sarah, you need a break, you need to get out of here before you snap, and everything is fine. Go for a walk, a boat ride, whatever, I handle things from here, don't forget I owned this place for many years." Rachel said "I'll take you for a boat ride. I own a few so I think I know what I'm doing" Wes offered quickly. "See there you go, go on the boat and get away from here" Rachel said pushing her out the door before Sarah could argue back. Sarah and Wes took one of the motorboats from the dock. For the first time in awhile Sarah sat back and relaxed. Earlier she was starting to develop a headache, but the fresh air was relieving the tension. She closed her eyes and let the wind go through her hair. Wes looked over his shoulder; with the sun slowly setting in the background she couldn't be any more perfect. He slowed the boat down till it came to a stop. He sat down and watched the sun as it slowly set on the water. "Tell me about yourself" he said looking over at her. She opened her eyes, "Why?" she laughed. "I want to know all about you, you seem interesting at least to me you are," he said. "I'm not that interesting." She said "That's your opinion; you can tell me how old you are?" Sarah laughed, "I'm just the baby of the family at 26" "Your parents must be very proud of what you made of yourself" She smiled told him all about her father and her mother, being the head of the WWE. She explained about moving to Chicago and then coming back to Vince and Connecticut. "So your father is Vince McMahon?" he asked. "Yeah that would be my dad" she smiled. "Then Matthews would be the last name of your mother?" he asked. "My mother passed away when I was young, she died of cancer" Sarah stood up and wiped her eye. Thoughts of her mother always killed her. She never had enough time with her. She looked out and watched the sun now slip behind the water. Wes took his place next to her, but his focus was on her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" he said. "Its all right it happens to everyone even the strongest" she said. "That it does" "It's so beautiful here, I love it. Nothing like Chicago, its all city there. Here, here I can get lost in its beauty" She said. "Just as I could get lost in your beauty. You are extremely beautiful" he said. She turned and faced him and smiled. "That's very sweet, Thank you" He could look into her eyes forever, "I have to admit to you, since the moment I met you, I couldn't get you out of my head, and it was driving me nuts. And I've waiting for a moment like this" he said. "For what?" she asked as he pulled her closer. "This" he said as he titled her head up and kissed her. The butterflies in his stomach disappeared as he brought her even closer, and she put her arms around his neck. He was glad she didn't resist but simply gave in to him. 


	6. 6

"So come on who is he?" Steph asked "Who?" Sarah asked as she was filing papers away at her desk. "Who is he? What's his name? I know there is a man now Rachel told me. Who is he? Is he cute?" Steph pestered on. "Steph first of all never listen to Rachel, secondly I'm very busy, and since the convention last month we've been very busy with all kinds of things here. I have to run I'll talk to ya later" Sarah said hanging up. What was she to say there was simply too much to tell, Wes would fly in before he had to go to on another business trip; he stopped by after his trip also. They would have dinner together; sit on the deck and talk. Boat rides became a habit. They enjoyed each other's company. But Sarah didn't have time for all this, she was getting ready. She had found an old hotel and was looking to buy and make it her own. Sure she could have gone to her father, but she was determined to get this done her way. "Have I told you I found the Hotel" Sarah said as they were having dinner on the deck. "Really? Have you found anyone it finance your new project?" he said looking over at her. "I said I found one, I didn't say I figured everything out yet, I'm getting there. I'm going to start working on my proposal on Monday, so by the end of the week I should have something finished" "Let me do it" Wes said. It was the way he said it that it sounded more like a demand. "No, Wes I wouldn't do that. Actually I won't have it," Sarah said. "I'm not really giving you an option, let me and my partners help, I insist, and I won't let you turn me down. This is an opportunity of a life time and if it's the mixing of business and us, well I'm looking at it from an investor's standpoint. I know you'll bring this Hotel to the top. So no really isn't the answer" "Why won't you listen to." Sarah said. "Listen to me, the only answer is yes. If you try to send your proposal out to other investors, I'll simply run them down," Wes smiled. Sarah looked at him for a moment. "You don't give up do you," she smiled. "No I don't"  
  
The plane landed and Wes got off. He was spending a lot of time on this damned island. Why is it I always come to her he thought as he pulled up to the hotel, why hasn't she been the one to come to New York with me? Cause I'm the one who can't stop thinking about her and besides today was special he answered himself. He stepped into the lobby and stopped. Sarah was standing at the front desk. Every time he saw her, he would just stop dead in his tracks; his heart would skip a beat. "Come with me" he whispered in her ear as he walked up behind her. Sarah smiled, "Where to?" she asked. "You know it being your birthday and all we're going out," he said taking her hand. "I never told you it was my birthday" she smiled. "Please honey I know everything," he smiled as he pulled her to the waiting limo. They went to a restaurant that was about twenty minutes from the island. He sat watching her the whole time, "What's on your mind?" she asked. "Well all right here's how it goes. I'm going to straight forward with you, I have here in my pocket a ring, a very special ring and I was wondering if you'd be interested in wearing it" Sarah stopped for a moment and watched him. "Wes, it wouldn't be fair for you, right now. All my attention, all that I have is going to that hotel, its good business that way and I don't see how fair that would be if you got put to the side. So I can't, at least not at this point in my life," she said. Wes looked down for a moment, "And I understand, I'm a very patient man, and that's why I also have his for you" he pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful diamond necklace she had ever seen in her life. "Wes, it's beautiful, thank you," she said as he got up and put it on her.  
  
"There's one more thing, tonight come on" Sarah had no idea what to expect, he was certainly pulling out the unexpected tonight. They went back to the hotel and things seemed oddly quiet. They walked into the large dining hall. "Surprise" Sarah was taken back for a moment. "Happy Birthday" he whispered to her. There were people from all over that she hadn't seen in awhile. "Happy Birthday Sweetie" Vince said hugging her. "Thank You Dad", she cried she was about to introduce them to Wes but he walked off giving them privacy. "I can't believe your all here," Sarah said. "When Rachel called and told us what she was planning, we told her we wouldn't miss it for the world" Linda said. "You guys are the greatest" Sarah said hugging her. After they all talked for a bit, Shane, Vince and Paul went off to get drinks. "All right spill it who is he?" Marissa asked. "Who is this he, you and Steph keep referring to?" Sarah said trying to play it off. "Yeah, Duh" Steph laughed "The man you walked in with we all saw him" Linda smiled "And I'm guessing the man who put that gorgeous necklace around your neck, holy shit that absolutely gorgeous," Steph added looking more closely at it. Sarah laughed, "Wes is just a friend of mine" "Are you sleeping with him?" Steph asked. "Stephanie!" Linda remarked. "What, I want to know what kind of friends they are, if she's getting a necklace like that. Hello I want friends like that," Steph laughed. Sarah laughed, "Wouldn't everyone, right and to answer your question no were not sleeping together" "Then how come I don't have friends like that, Paul doesn't even buy me jewelry that nice, it's not fair" Steph smiled. "Please the only person who gets treatment like that is Linda here, cause Vince would do anything for her" Marissa added "Don't blame me" Linda smiled. "What about Vince?" he asked walking up to the table. "We were talking about how only you and Wes know how to give fine jewelry. And mom get things just because," Steph said. "Well that's because I love your mother more than anything else in this world" he said leaning down and kissing her. "That is a nice necklace, who'd you say gave that to you?" Vince said looking at it. "A friend" Sarah said "Yeah a friend without benefits" Steph and Marissa laughed. "What?" Vince asked not catching what they said. "Nothing, you don't want to know" Linda smiled, "So where's Shane and Paul" she asked. "Um, Shane recognized someone, a top investor or something. They started talking, I mean I've heard of him, I just don't really know who he is, Courier, um I don't know his first name" Vince said trying to think of it. "Its Wes dad" Sarah added involuntary. "Wes, that's it, Wes Courier, thank you" Vince paused for a moment "What a second didn't you say a Wes gave you that necklace, and that's the same guy you walked in with to come to think of it. I'm may be old but I'm not that old." Vince turned around and looked back and Shane and Wes talking and then back at Sarah. "I didn't say that, you said it" Sarah said. "No, I remember now, Steph said earlier Wes, when referring to that necklace and that is the man you walked in with" he said. "No, Wes and I are a friend we work together that's all" Sarah said. "I'm going to find out what kind of work, you two are doing together" Vince said. Vince looked over and Shane and signaled for him and Wes to come on over. "Exactly how much older than you is he?" Vince asked before they reached the table. "How about them Yankee's, George is really over paying Jeter these days," Sarah said trying to change the whole thing around. "Don't avoid my question," Vince said sternly. "I don't know what you're talking about, I think your trying to make things out to be more then they really are." Sarah said. "I agree with you," Steph said trying to help. They reached the table, "Sit down, we're about to eat" Vince said. Shane sat next to Marissa and Paul with Steph. And Wes sat next to Sarah. "Dad. This is Wes, Wes meet my Father" Sarah said. "It's finally nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you and your family, you must be very proud of you daughter" Wes said. "I am very proud of my family, but please call me Vince, and this is my wife Linda, You've met my son Shane, This is Marissa his wife. And my other daughter Stephanie and her husband Paul" Vince said introducing the rest of the table. "Nice to meet you all, as I've said I've heard so much about you all and it is an honor to meet you I must say" Wes said. "Its nice to meet you also," Linda smiled "Yes well. So you're an investor, and I'm guessing a pretty damn good one, if your able to put a necklace like that around my daughters neck" Vince said. Wes was getting the feeling he wasn't really liked by Vince. It aggravated him since he was never really given a chance here and Vince was ready to beat the hell out of him. "I do very well, but it's a special necklace for a very special person" Wes said. "I see so let me ask have you two been seeing each other for very long? Maybe you're the reason she spends all her time here and never takes a moment for her family," Vince asked. "Oh for the love of god dad, you're so ridicules, do you hate me?" Sarah said from across the table. "Hey I was just wondering who the man is that's screwing my daughter" "No you did not just say that, you have got to be kidding me" Sarah said shocked that he would actually say that. "Truth be told Vince, what goes on between us, is not the business of you. Now would you excuse me for a moment?" Wes said getting up and walking from the table. "He's damn wrong if he thinks its not my business" "You're an ass, you want me to jump off a roof or something don't you? What? What is the deal?" Sarah said. "I have to use the men's room, excuse me," Paul said. "Excuse me?" Vince said angrily "What's your problem" Sarah asked pissed to all hell. "He's not right for you, I think he's too old for you, you're out of his league" Vince simply said. "Are you for real? I mean your kidding me right? That's why your giving him a hard time, you feel he's to old for me and who are you to say who's too old and who's old enough I do believe that my call and not anyone else," Sarah said raising her voice. "You will not use that tone with me, I believe as your father I have some right on who you see. I mean look he is almost as old as I am Sarah" Vince protested "He's about ten years younger then you are and it doesn't really matter. You of all people should not talk about healthy relationships" Sarah said. "That was low" Vince said. "Well what can I say" Sarah said. "It does matter. I'm looking out for you. He just one of those old guys looking for a young woman, that's all" Vince stated. "You're a bastard for this, and I hate you" Sarah said. "Vince now is the time in which I believe we need to talk" Linda said getting up, and from the tone of her voice he could tell she wasn't too thrilled with him. "All right" he said. Wes walked up behind Sarah and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Come on let's dance" They went out onto the dance floor and mixed in with the various couples. "I'm going to leave, it would be best, I know how much your family means to you and I don not want to be the one to disturb that." he said. "Wes, I'm not going to let you leave. My father is taking this too far and he knows it. He can't control the things I do" "If you father does not want me to be with you, then I'll walk away, before I fall in even more love with you." "Wes please don't go, I'm begging you, don't. For me please stay" she cried holding onto him "This is for you"  
  
Vince and Linda had returned and Linda was not speaking to him. "He's going to leave tonight" Paul said sitting down. "What? Who? Have you been drinking?" Steph asked? "Wes, He's going to leave tonight. I was talking to him and he said Sarah loves her family so much and he doesn't want to get in the way of it." Paul said. Linda looked at Vince who just looked down but was not about to change his mind. "He also said, that if you don't want him to be around her anymore, that he'll walk, before he falls in even more love with her, he respects you far too much as her father to interfere with this family" "He loves her?" Steph asked. "So he says," Paul said. "I believe it," Marissa said who was sitting there with Shane. Vince looked back at Sarah and Wes dancing. "He's to old for her, he's not. " Vince said. He's not what Vince? Not good enough? Not worthy of her? Who is? You never liked anyone she brought home in school. You've done this with Stephanie also. So let me ask you who is good enough for her? Cause if it were up to you she would have no one." Linda said "Vince, your failing to see that he loves her, he said he loves her so much it hurts to be away. You're making the man physically ill." Paul said putting his arm on the back of Steph's chair. "Then why is he so willing to walk away? Why would he leave without a fight? Anyone can say they love someone and not mean it." Vince asked. "Vince don't be dumb. He does not want to come between you and Sarah. He loves her so much that he would walk away from it all so that you can have her. And from my stand point he really is the better man for not stepping in between her and her family." Linda said. "And for your information Wes and Sarah are not sleeping together, so that also makes you look like an ass, going on the way you were, embarrassed them both" Vince sat silently. "I agree with mom and everyone else" Shane said. Who was sitting there listening to everyone's argument. "Your wrong about this one dad. I backed you when it was Steph and Paul, but not this time I won't" "Now you know your wrong" Steph said to Vince.  
  
"My Plane leaves in forty-five minutes, I have to go" Wes said breaking apart. "You own the plane; it doesn't need to leave now" "Yes it does, before I'm in so deep that I can't get out. I love you Sarah, and there is nothing I can do about that." "Wes, Please don't go" Sarah said grabbing hold of his hand. "I have to, it's for you, I would do anything for you and if that means walking away to keep you with your family then so be it," he said walking away feeling as if his chest had been crushed with rocks, the truth is he might prefer that to what he has to do now. But he had to do what was right by her family. Sarah walked back to the table and leaned her head on Linda's shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked, "He left" Sarah cried. "Where's dad? Cause I'm sure he's so friggin happy" "I don't know I stopped talking to him and he just got up and left a few minutes ago, don't worry things will be all right, I'm sure of it" Linda said. "I never wanted this; I told myself that Wes and I would only be business friends" "What happened to that?" Steph asked. "He had to go and fall in love with me, what the hell's wrong with him? But then to make matters worse I had to go and love him too. There's something wrong with me," she smiled weakly.  
  
Wes opened the door to his limo, when a hand from behind him shut it. "What the hell's your." He said turning around. "You can't go" Vince said from behind. "I have to Vince, I'm not going to get between you and Sarah and you made it obvious you don't want me around your daughter and I will respect that." "I'll admit I was being an ass, but it does bother me how much older you are, that's my little girl in there and she'll always be that to me. But I see now how much you really do care about her and I can respect that. That's why you can't go. Actually I won't let you go. And I can't have her hating me, I lost her once when she was young and I can't risk it again." "Vince it's more then just care for her, I do love her and I'm not just saying that because I can, I'm saying it because it's true."  
  
"Come Dance with me here for a minute" Vince said walking by Sarah and grabbing her hand. "I don't really feel like dancing, and I hate you" Sarah said when they got out there. "Just give me a minute," Vince said, "Here it is. I may not like the fact that he is older then you, I may never like the fact. It seems that I can't ignore that he does love you. I learned once when I drove Steph away cause I didn't like the idea of her and Paul. I don't want to make the same mistake twice. So if you wish to carry on seeing Wes, I'll respect that" "It's a little to late now" Sarah said. "It's never to late" Wes said from behind. Sarah turned around and found herself in his arms "I thought you were leaving?" She asked. "I thought I was to. But someone stopped me" Wes smiled. "I'm glad they did" "Me too," he said as he leaned to kiss her.  
  
"Vince you did the right thing" Linda said standing next to him. "Oh so your talking to me now, I see" Vince said dancing with her. "As long as your not stubborn on some of your stupid ways, we could talk all through the night" "We'll be up all through the night not just talking" Vince smiled. "I won't argue" Linda laughed. The party came to a close and everyone carried on to their rooms, Steph, Paul, Marissa and Shane were leaving in the morning. And Vince and Linda were going to stay for a few more days. "I'm really glad you didn't go" Sarah said as they stepped into the elevator. "I am to, honestly I don't think I would really be able to go on with out you" Wes said putting his arms around her. "As it turns out you really do balance out my life, your what I've been missing all this time." By the time they got the room door open, she had already slipped off his jacket and was throwing his tie to the floor. She leaned against the door as he kissed down her neck and she unbuttoned his shirt. Wes reached behind her and unzipped her dress. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. The dress fell to the ground followed shortly after with his pants. He stopped before he did anything else, and looked her in her eyes. "I have to tell you now" he said "I know, I love you too", Sarah smiled, "I really do" he smiled He lowered his head and kissed like it was the first time they met. Sarah ran her hands up his chest. Wes kissed down her neck as he ran his hand down her body. "Wes" Sarah moaned. Grabbing hold of him. "Don't worry, we have all night," He whispered 


	7. 7

"What time is it?" Sarah asked trying to see the clock. "I think it's close to nine," he said putting his arms around her. "What time are your sister and brother leaving leaving"? "I believe around noon, Why?" she asked "Have something in mind?" she smiled, "I think I do," he smiled as he rolled her over. "But are game? Is the question" "Only if you are," she grinned running her hands through his hair. "I always game" he said leaning down and kissing her. They were really getting into things, when of course they way things are there had to be a knock at the door. "Ignore it; who ever it is they can come back later?" Wes said, "Believe me I wasn't going to get it" Sarah smiled "Sarah, Are you up yet?" Vince called from the other side of the door. Sarah head shot up, "Oh shit" she laughed quietly. "That's just great," he said as he leaned over the bed, "Here put this on, quick" he said tossing her the shirt that was on the floor. He got up and went into the bathroom while she grabbed all the clothes that were all over the floor and tossed them to him as she opened the door. "What took so long? Where you still asleep?" Vince asked when she opened the door. "Yeah" she yawned, "I was still in bed, and I didn't get much sleep last night. I had a real bad head ache," Sarah said moving aside as he walked in. "That's because you didn't eat last night, I told you this before. You have low blood sugar, you have to eat." He asked opening the window curtains "Yeah I know, you told me everyday when I was younger" Sarah said. "I was just looking out for you, you know that" he said "Yes I know and you can start by shutting the curtains" she said covering her face "So where's Wes?" Vince asked. "His room I believe, I haven't spoke to him yet, I'm sure he's still asleep," Sarah said "Right, and does he know he left his shirt and his bags?" Vince asked. "What?" Sarah asked nervously. "The shirt your wearing is the one Wes had on last night, and unless your wearing Armani suits, I do believe that would be his bag. Believe me, you should know by now it's the small things I notice" Vince said walking towards the door, he stopped at the bathroom and knocked on the door. "You guys better hurry up, Linda and I will be waiting downstairs for you to join us for breakfast" Wes opened the door a bit, "We'll be down shortly" He said nervously. "I told you he was in his room" Sarah said. Vince nodded his head "Yeah, you and I, we're gonna talk" Wes came out of the bathroom after Vince left. "He's going to kill me isn't he"? "I don't know. I've never seen him act like that. He's rather calm, that's scary, but as long as Steph and Shane are still here we should be fine." Sarah said still looking at the door. "We better hurry up," Wes said grabbing clothes from his bag. "Yeah, I think so" Sarah said.  
  
It didn't take them long to get downstairs, Wes simply put on a Shorts and a sweatshirt and Sarah just put on wind pants and a hoodie. "That didn't take long," Vince said, as they sat down. "We didn't want to keep you waiting" Sarah said. "It doesn't matter" Vince said, "You probably had a long night with that head ache and all" "Yeah, I guess you could say that" Sarah said Linda could feel the tension at the table and took the opportunity to speak to Sarah "If you'll excuse me I have to use the rest room" Linda said standing up. Sarah knew that was a sign for her to follow. "Excuse Me?" Sarah said following. "Please don't leave me here alone, I may not be alive when you return" he said quietly to her. "You'll be fine, don't worry" she whispered. Wes didn't really like the position he was left in. He had no doubts in his mind that Vince was ready to kill him. "Talk Vince, I know you have something to say" Wes said. Vince sat back in his chair. "What plans do you have for my daughter?" he asked. "Have you done this with every man that walks in your house with either of your daughters?" "Wes simply put your not like the other guys, this is totally different" "Why? Why should it be so different? Do I look like someone going through mid life crisis and I'm using you daughter to get through it? Cause if that's what it look like then you have it totally wrong, my mid life crisis is far away. I'm not one of those guys who's here today and gone tomorrow," "It would be so easy for her to get hurt, and I don't want to see that, so I'm asking you what you see in store for you and my daughter" "I have nothing yet, Am I suppose to," Wes said. Vince sat up and leaned in, his face turning red with anger "What?" "At the moment I'm going on a day by day basis" Wes said. "A day by day basis, No plans, what the hell are you trying to do?" Vince asked. "I have plans for us today, I'm going to take her down to a little secluded spot on the beach, take her in my arms and then well you get my drift there, but you know after last night we may be through by the end of the week and I'll find someone else by the next day. You know how it is for someone like me; I'm just looking for young women and good times" "If I had the right mind I would kill you right now. Who the hell do you think you are?" Vince yelled Wes leaned back in his chair. "Vince, Your not listening to me, nor did you listen to me last night. So listen to me now for I'll say it again I love her, I love her more than my life itself and if you want to me to do a little song and dance so that you'll remember that I'll always love her, hell, I will then. The truth being I would do anything for her. Vince I'm going to marry her that is a promise and I keep my promises. So you don't have to worry about hero "I'm glad we see eye to eye," Vince grinned, Sarah and Linda returned to the table a few moments later, Wes took her hand as she sat down next to him, in which kinda shocked her because her father was sitting right there. "You know Steve was asking about you the other daymhe said out of all of Vince's kids you were the smart one for moving away" Linda laughed "Who's Steve?" Wes asked "He works for my parents" Sarah laughed, "he's such character; I couldn't even begin to explain him to you "Nervous for a moment there Wes?" Vince asked "No, I was just asking." Wes said. "No but I believe I'm going to New York for a few days, then Chicago, they finished the plumbing and the wood work, so I have work that needs to be done" Sarah said. "You should see if Steph will be home since you'll be in New York" Linda said. "Yeah, I'll try, it depends if I have time." Sarah grinned  
  
After breakfast Vince and Linda went up-stairs and Wes followed Sarah to her office. "So what do you want to do today?" Wes said sitting in her chair and putting his feet on her desk. Sarah sat down on his lap and took his hand "First I need a nap, But I want to know what happened between you and my father" she asked rubbing his hand. "I told him all about last night and what I had planned for tonight and later on the beach" he said. "Your full of shit, he would have killed you on the spot" she smiled. "Yeah I know, I straight out told him, I had nothing but the best planned for you and I. And he no longer needed to worry for you were in good hands" Wes said putting his chin on top her head and wrapping his arms around her. "You have great hands," she laughed.  
  
"Rachel, have you seen Sarah or Wes" Vince asked as he stood at the front desk. "Check her office Mr. McMahon she may be in there. Actually that's where she normally is. And as for Wes, well I don't know I'm not really his keeper, all though he sometimes does work from the porch out there. But today I haven't seen him much, so I guess I really don't know much" Rachel said. Vince and Linda followed the directions that Rachel gave them to Sarah's office, Vince opened the door and looked in. "Look", and he said moving to the side as Linda looked in. She smiled at the sight, of the both them asleep on the chair. "When they get married they'll be the happiest people alive, just simply being with each other, she will no longer need us" Vince smiled. "Wes planes on marrying her?" Linda smiled. "He promised it" Vince laughed. "We better wake them if we want to leave on time" Linda said "This sucks that we have to leave so early, I wanted to stay a bit longer." "But the business is calling, and you know you could never turn it away" Linda smiled. "So" Vince laughed  
  
"Thank you so much for being here and I'll call you later, I promise" Sarah said hugging Vince "All Right, Wes, well I guess it was nice meeting you. All though it really didn't start out all to well" "Like wise, Vince and Linda it's been a pleasure meeting you both" Wes smiled. "The pleasure was all mine" Linda smiled "I love ya kid, stay out of trouble" Vince said hugging Sarah once more. "Dad I'm sorry about before" she said. "I know you didn't really mean it. So don't worry about it" Vince said.  
  
Since her parents had to leave early, Sara and Wes thought they might as well also. Sarah and Wes boarded the plane to New York, as Vince and Linda headed out to the Smackdown taping.  
  
"Here we are." Wes said unlocking the door to his apartment. "Make yourself comfortable, I have to check my messages and make a few calls" Wes went into his office as Sarah walked around. His apartment had a lot of modern art to it and which surprised her cause she figured him to be classic art. She entered his room, which was done mainly in black and red. She flopped down on the bed and picked up the book from bedside. "What are you doing?" Wes said jumping on the bed next to her. "I was just looking at this book your reading" Sarah said sliding over and laying on his chest. "It's a good book" Wes said taking it off her "I can't believe you haven't read it. Its about a professor who is dying and one of his favorite students comes and visits him and ends up learning all kinds of life lessons" Sarah laughed. "Well I don't have much time for reading, and frankly right now I could care less for it, I'm just going to lay here and you can tell me about it" she said closing her eyes. He put his arms around her and watched as she drift off into sleep, he couldn't help but think how lucky he got the day he met her.  
  
They spent most of the trip in the bedroom and then it came time for her to leave. Which seemed to quick for the both of them. "You don't have to go, you can stay with me and not worry about a single thing for the rest of your life and all you would have to do is just be there with me and you can live happily ever after" Wes said holding her in his arms as they stood in JFK airport. Sarah sighed, "I don't want to live happily ever after, and you know I have to do this, its very important to me. And I don't want to be someone who is taken care of all their life, I don't want that kind of life, I don't want to turn out dependent on someone else for the rest of my life, I didn't care for it growing up, I won't have it now. I like things the way they are, why change things?" "Well what about us?" "Wes at this moment getting married is not something I really want right now, it's not top priority on my list of things to get done, the way things are right now, are fine for me, why ruin a good thing." Sarah said. "So I'm not top priority? Where do I stand here on your list? We actually never talk about this and seeing you every now and then, every other week or so is not good enough for me. When I tell you that I love you, I'm not just saying it cause I can, but now I must wonder why it is that you tell me that you love me, so let me ask again, where do I stand on your list of priorities? " Wes asked. Sarah stood silent Wes watched her remain silent "I understand now, well I have to go, maybe you should rethink this whole situation about us, cause at this moment I'm not really sure there is an us anymore." he said turning and walking away without even looking back . Sarah grabbed her bags and boarded her plane. Wishing she had said something, wishing she had told him he meant the world to her. But she didn't and now she regretted everything. She didn't call him when she got there; she hadn't spoken to him all week. And suddenly there was a change and she didn't like the way it looked.  
  
Wes sat at the bar and had drink after drink. "Wes, what are you doing here?" Stephanie said appearing from the crowd. "Not to much, what about you?" Wes said finishing yet another drink. Steph eyed the glass and took the guess it wasn't his first nor his last. "Wes how much have you had to drink?" Steph asked moving his glass away. "Not a lot" he said pulling it back to be refilled, "You look like shit, what the hell happened?" Steph asked. "Nothing, nothing at all. Life is just great, I am the happiest man alive" he said "Your full of shit, now what the hell is your problem?" Steph demanded "My problem, you really want to know what my problem is. Your sister, your fucking sister, that's what my problem is." Wes shouted. Steph grabbed him by his shirt "Come on well go outside and talk" He was reluctant to follow but went any way. They walked until they came across the park where they sat down on a bench. "Now tell me what happened? Cause I'm not a mind reader and your really starting to piss me off." Steph said. "I'm starting to piss you off" he said raising his voice, "all I wanted is to marry her and now it seems that she wants nothing to do with me" Wes sighed "and I don't know, I don't even know what I want now" "Wes I'm sure you're looking to much into things, I mean Sarah would not go through all that with my father for nothing," Steph said. "Well it looks like she did, Steph she basically told she doesn't want to get married, in fact I don't know where I stand with her, I asked her and she said nothing, she did nothing to stop me from walking away" Wes said looking at his feet. "I would do anything for her. I honestly would, but at my age I don't have time to be playing these kinds of games, I want to know if I can count on her being there. I don't just want to see her every now and then, when each of us has the time. I want to wake up each morning and see that I wasn't dreaming it all and that she's actually there." "Don't worry about it, the two of you will fix everything, I have much confidence in it, now come on lets get you a cab so you can get home cause you smell like a drunken ass," Steph said helping him up.  
  
"Wes, I don't want to talk about this right now" Sarah said on the other line of the phone. "I think now is a good time than any other. I want to know what's going to happen. You know I want nothing more than to." Wes said. "Wes, you have your work and I'm getting started on this, getting married is not on my schedule right now I told you this. So maybe while you and my father were talking all about getting married you should have consulted me," Sarah said. "I see and at this point I don't think I'm part of your schedule either. So you know maybe I shouldn't be part of your life anymore, I wouldn't want to be in your way," Wes said. "Maybe your right, maybe its time for us to move on in our own way. Maybe you and I were just a bad idea in the first place" Sarah said but realized she didn't mean it. And she tried not to cry when she heard a click of the phone and there he was gone. Wes tossed the phone on the couch and wanted to scream. He sat on the chair and put his head in his hands. He wanted to cry, he wanted to call her back and apologize but then he wanted to let her go. The next few days he went to meeting after meeting not even caring anymore. He filled his every waking moment with work and new projects. "Mr. Courier, your nine o'clock is here waiting in your office," his secretary said. "Thanks" He said opening the door. "Wes, Lets talk" the voice said. Wes looked up and then sat down at his desk. "What do can I do for you Vince?" Wes asked. "Actually I like your office, nicely done" "Vince if you came here to talk to me about my office, one I think you have too much time on your hands and secondly I'm asking that you not waste my time," "I had to cancel a few things to be here today, so no I don't have the time to be wasting. I want you to tell me what's going on? What happened? I'm on the road working and I get a call. Why is it I get a call from Linda saying, that my daughter has broken down in our house, she's a totally changed person from when I saw her last. There has to be something wrong she just doesn't stop working to come and stay with me. So what's going on? What did you do?" "What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was love her and suddenly it seemed that she didn't want me anymore, so I cut my loses and walked away before I lost more then I cared too, But I think its too late for that." Wes said.  
  
"I'm sure there is a lot more to it then that, but I don't care to get in the mix of things like this. But I will say this that whatever happened between the two of you was a mistake cause it seems that the both of you are miserable without each other. She needs you, I' not really sure if she realized that before but she sure does now and I'm sure by now you realize how much you need her. But you two better decide what you both want cause I'm not going to deal with shit. Not that I don't enjoy her being home for awhile, just not in this kind of mood." "Vince and as you can see I'm just fine with or without her." Wes said. "Yeah sure you are, you might want to shave there buddy cause frankly you look like hell, " Vince said leaving. "I don't feel like shaving," he said to himself after Vince left "I don't feel like anything anymore. She did this me, she had to be so beautiful, she had to be so charming, she made me fall in love with her, dammit who am I try to kid by saying I'm fine without her,"  
  
A month passed, Sarah's hotel was set to open in December and everyone who was anyone was going to be there. Of course Wes wouldn't be there, and Sarah wouldn't be at his side when he would merge two of the biggest companies, that would really set his place in history. "Well the hotel is all set and everything is ready. All most everything" Sarah said sitting on the couch. Sarah had traveled back and forth from Greenwich and Chicago; she talked to Rachel every now and then to make sure things where going well and that she would be back up there shortly. But Rachel insisted that she take her time and not worry about things up there. "Things will be just fine, don't worry so much" Linda said sitting next to her. "I miss him so much, I can't believe how stupid I was and how stupid I am now" She said trying not to cry. "Let me tell you something that I should have mentioned sooner. Believe it or not, that not everyone has the same business mentality as you and your father. If you asked him today what is the one thing that he regrets, he'll tell you that it was not taking the time for his family, and you'll have the same regret when you get older unless you start now, if you don't you just may very well lose Wes." Linda hugged her "Go tell him your sorry. You have nothing to lose but a hell of a lot to gain, Take your fathers jeep; you'll make it there late this afternoon if you leave now. In fact I insist that you go." "What?" Sarah asked. "Go and get him back before you drive yourself nuts, before you drive us all nuts, especially your father" Linda said.  
  
"Where's Sarah?" Vince asked entering the kitchen. "She took the jeep and went to New York" Linda said not even looking up from the paper. "She did what?" he asked not sure he heard things right. "She went to get Wes back" Linda smiled. "Thank god, I don't think I could take much more of it" Vince said walking on.  
  
"I'll get you that file," Wes said walking into his apartment. "Okay, take your time," The woman said following him in. "Here it is" Wes said handing her the folder. "Thanks, what are you doing for dinner tonight" she asked. "I eat here," he said opening the door. "So could I, We could talk, have a little fun, or both" she smiled "Or you could leave" Wes said. "Are you sure?" she said moving rather close to him and playing with the buttons on his shirt. "You really want that?" He asked. "Who wouldn't? I've watched you for the last year or so and I've thought about it," she smiled "Listen to me carefully, take that folder back to you employer, pack up your stuff, cause by the time you get back there I'll have your fucking job" Wes said slamming the door. He took his jacket off and tossed it on the chair. He was so tired, tired of everything all he really wanted was... "Sarah" he said stopping in the doorway of his room. "Your doorman let me in" she said her eyes red from crying "Wes, I'm so sorry" she said stepping towards him. "I shouldn't have pushed you away like that and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how much I need you in my life and I can't live without you and.." "I should have came and got you back, but I was so afraid you'd push me away again and I don't think I would be able to live after that if you did, I was nothing without you, I'm the one who should be sorry" He held her tightly until they both finished crying. Afraid that if he let her go, she would disappear like an illusion.  
  
"I have to ask what this is?" she laughed rubbing her hand in his face. "I didn't really care for anything after you left, I felt like I lost everything. So I didn't care much to shave, or get a hair cut, but I have gotten a few compliments about it," he smiled. "You look good with it," She said. "You like it then?" he said. "I could live with it" she smiled "I'll get rid of it soon" he smiled, "Keep it as long as you like. It adds character." "All right, I have character now," he said sitting down on the couch, pulling her down besides him, "I cant express enough how much I missed you, it seemed that when you were gone there a was hole so big in my heart that it hurt whenever the wind blew, but now look" he said putting her hand on his chest over his heart, "now that your back there's no more hole and I am whole again." "I don't think I could be without you any longer, I was so miserable, that I had let the only thing I wanted walk away, and I really do need to thank my mother for telling me to come here today" "Yes we really should thank her, in fact I could never thank her enough," he smiled "Well you can thank her tomorrow night, it's her birthday and there's the family dinner" "I wouldn't miss it. Is it formal or can I hold off on shaving? I really would like to get your father's opinion on it" he smiled, Sarah laughed, "I really did miss you" she said wrapping her arms around him "You'll never know how much I missed not having you with me." Wes said. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Miss both business or a little fun?" Sarah smiled putting her arms around his neck. He laughed, "Some people are just ridicules, but I wouldn't trade you for her in a million life times," He said kissing her.  
  
"Wes, I'd never thought I say this, but I'm glad to see ya and I see you still haven't shaved, that's good" Vince said walking into the living room.  
  
"Yeah I decided to keep it for awhile" Wes smiled pulling Sarah onto his lap as she walked by. "Yeah for me, where's Linda?" Vince asked. Sarah and Wes sat there looking into each other's eyes forgetting Vince was even in the room, and talking softly as it was only meant for each of them to hear, "or you know what I'll find her for myself," Vince said walking on. Shane walked through just as they started kissing. "Get a room," he yelled at them. "Not in my house they won't" Vince yelled from the kitchen. "Vince let them go" Linda smiled she said putting her arms around his waist. "Look how happy she is again; you should be happy for her" "Yea, I know. I am glad he's back. He a good guy and I think their perfect for each other. But not in my house, I could only take so much as a father" Vince smiled. "Well how about that, Vince McMahon you never fail to amaze me," she said leaning up and kissing him, "that's why I love ya" "You two need to get a room too, what is with all you" Shane said walking in. "Shane, if it weren't for us, you would not be here" Vince said, as Linda laughed.  
  
"For the love of god where's Sarah and Wes now?" Vince said, as they were about to sit down for dinner. "I think they went for that room," Paul laughed, "They went out back awhile ago" Marissa smiled "I'll get them," Steph said getting up. She was about to open the door but held back for a moment. "Mom, come her for a minute" Steph said walking back in. "What's up?" She said "Watch here's a birthday gift you won't forget" Steph smiled. "Vincent get in here" Linda called. "What did I do now?" Vince said getting up. He walked in and saw them standing around the door. "What the hell are you doing? What's going on?" he asked. "Be quite and listen" Linda said  
  
"All right, I didn't do it real traditional the first time, I'm not much for tradition so here I go" Wes said "I was nothing without you and I didn't like the way that felt. And I know the first time I rushed things, but I don't ever want to be without you again, I love you too much to let you get away from me, again" he said. He got down on one knee "Look I'm on my knees here. Take note of this Vince," He said turning to them who were watching from inside, "So Sarah I'm asking you will be my wife now and forever. Marry me" he took out the ring box from his pocket and opened it. "Please?" he smiled "Of course I will" She smiled. He put the ringer on her finger and kissed her," Your parents are still looking out the window aren't they" he smiled. "We could really give your father a show like this" he said kissing her passionately. "We better go in for dinner. We're holding everyone up" She smiled. "Nice night out there tonight" Vince said standing in the kitchen when they came in. "Can't say I have any complaints" Wes said walking on. "I wouldn't think so" Vince said, "I think we should really go and eat, dad" Wes smiled. "I'll kill you if you ever call me that again I swear to it" Vince smiled as they walked into the dining room "Congratulations Wes, its a pleasure to have you part of our family and you sweetheart, I am very happy, you couldn't have found a better man". He said hugging Sarah "Wow Vince that really means a lot". Wes said "Coming from you any who". "Let me tell you what, your looking for a smack up-side your friggin head" Vince said "We've held up dinner long enough, I do apologize." Wes said taking Sarah's hand. "Could you hold us up any longer? Really" Shane asked. "Actually I'm sure I could think of a few ways in which we could" Wes grinned. "Well before we start, let me congratulate Wes and Sarah, I'm very happy for the two of you and welcome to our family" Linda said raising her glass. "As dysfunctional as it is" Paul laughed as Steph smacked him on the arm. "Wes I have to tell you. You really need to shave that off its actually starting to bother me" "I like it" Sarah smiled rubbing his face. "Well that's settles things then," Wes said,  
  
"Your up early," Vince said as Sarah slowly walked into the kitchen, "Where's your other half?" "He's one of those people who run, he asked if I wanted to join him, but I rather jump out a window" "Are you heading back to New York today?" "I have to go and grab the rest of my things from Rachel and then I'll go to back to New York" "Where you goin?" Wes asked walking in, "With You," she grinned, "Well that's good news" he smiled wrapping his arms around her, "Yes it is now go away cause you smell" she smiled, "That bad?" "Oh God yes, horribly bad..eeewwww go" she laughed as he hugged her tighter.  
  
Sarah and Linda sat in the kitchen, talking for while, "Your really happy now aren't you?" Linda asked handing her a cup of tea. "I am, I do believe I have everything I could ever want, I almost lost it all, but thankfully I got it all back. I really do have you to thank for that and I could never thank you enough" "I'm sure you'll find away" Linda laughed, "He sings in the shower," Vince said walking in from up stairs. Sarah laughed, "Yeah he does that, he sings this skater, punk rock stuff. I don't know why, its cute though." "It's scary," "I'm going up now" she laughed getting and leaving.  
  
"Girl...It's easy to love me now  
  
would you love me if I was down and out?  
  
Would you still have love for me?  
  
Girl...It's easy to love me now" "What are you singing now?" Sarah asked walking into the guest room in which they were staying in. "What? Can't I sing?" "You can sing, I just have to wonder about you?" She smiled, "Don't worry, I wonder about myself a lot of the times too," he said sitting down on the edge of the bed, "but for the moment we'll be thankful the voices in my head are gone," "What would the voices say if I did this," she said sitting on his lap and kissing him. "They would say I got the best girl around," he smiled bring her down with him to the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~December 10~~~~~~~Opening of the Beacon Hill Hotel~~~~~~~~~ "The Beacon Hill Hotel opened up in Chicago, IL and it was full of not only top name celebrities, I saw some old friends of mine, Dave was there, Oprah made an appearance, but also top of the game business men from all over, I even saw wrestling king Vince McMahon and his wife there, I'm telling you it was huge. The hotel offers a dance club at night where you'll find some great performs I think last night I saw some of those American Idol kids, maybe I can perform down there some time, bring back the Regis! There aren't many of these hotel openings but you know Gilman, Joy and myself we had a great time dancing, the food is excellent it really was. I really do recommend staying there if you ever go to Chicago. This Sarah Matthews is really going to be big, huge, maybe next she'll bring her talent here to New York," Regis said "Regis living in New York, you've heard of Wes Courier, he's a very well respected business man here in New York and many other places across the country, he's one of those people Bill Gates goes to for advice, but any ways he is now taken by Sarah Matthews" Kelly Ripa said before Sarah turned off the TV. "They are talking about my hotel" Sarah smiled, "Regis and Kelly are talking about my hotel" she said jumping up onto Wes. Wes laughed as he caught her, "So I heard, there is no reason for them not to, it went extremely well last night and I must say how proud of you I am, the hotel turned out perfect. I told you when we first met that you would be big and now look at you now" "Yeah look at me now, my hotel is going to be big, I'm going to marry the greatest man in the world, what more could I ask for?" she smiled kissing him. 


	8. 8

It was the following October in the midst of falling leaves and a warm breeze, in front of friends and family, Sarah and Wes were married on the McMahon Estate. He wanted to take her the Bahamas to be married on the beach beneath the stars like she dreamed of, but they decided to stay with family and friends. "This is some cool stuff going on here" Madison a college friend of Sarah's. "Its nothing compared to the party's we threw though, those were wild even for us" "You'll have to tell me about these wild parties you threw" Wes smiled. Sarah laughed, "I can't even remember half of them" "We had a lot of good times, and your set to have many more and I want to say how happy I am for you" Madison said "Now if you'll excuse me I have to accidentally run into that good looking guy over there" "Maddie" Sarah called out to her." That's Shane and he's married" "Then I'll find another good looking guy to run into," Maddie laughed "Who is she?" "She's a soccer buddy of mine, we were some trouble in the day" Sarah smiled, "Well then," he smiled "Speaking of trouble there is someone else I want you to meet," she said walking him to a table. "Should I be worried about this?" He asked as they came to a stop. "So this is the guy, who's marrying Vince's daughter eh?" Wes looked at the guy and stepped back a bit, "That would be me," "I always said she was the smart one, this just goes to prove I'm right." Sara laughed, "Wes, this is Steve, he works for my father and he's a good friend of mine." "That's right and if you give her any problems, you can be damn sure I'll be ringing your door bell, and when you answer I'm gonna punch you in the mouth and the only thing you can do about is pick up your little teeth and move on" "Your such a nice person Steve, no wonder everyone loves you. Besides didn't you use that line before on my dad" Sarah smiled, Steve laughed and shook his head, "I'm just playin with ya man, but you got yourself a real beautiful wife her congratulations" "I know I do," Wes smiled as they walked away, "yeah, he was something I wasn't expecting" Sarah Laughed "You know were almost done here and I can't wait for us to finally be alone" "We could be alone now if you want" he grinned "We could but this is our dance" She said as the way you look tonight started and Wes pulled her out onto the dance floor. "I love this song" she said as they danced. "I know" he smiled "Mind if I step in" Vince said cutting in. "Can I dance with your wife then?" Wes asked. "Yeah" Vince laughed "I very proud of you. I'm very proud of all my children, but you really stand out, you went and did everything on you own and I'm very happy for you" "Thanks daddy" "And I know what I did all those years ago was wrong, but truthfully I wouldn't change a thing, you really brought something special to this family. And you'd make your mother very proud" Vince said "I wish she was here, she taught me a lot and I really miss her" Sarah said starting to cry. "I know, but Wes will take good care of you and you know we'll always be here for you" "I know, I love you, thanks for everything." Sarah said as the song ended. Linda and Wes were talking and he had her cracking up "Yeah I have no doubts about Wes taking good care of you," Vince smiled and walked on. After many dances and toasts they were just about finished. "We are almost done here" Sarah said putting her arms around his neck "That we are and then it will be a new start for you and me" "That it will and I can't wait much longer" she smiled "Neither can I, maybe we should go now. But where has your father disappeared to?" he asked. "I don't know I haven't seen him for some time now" Sarah said looking around.  
  
"You do this every time we have a wedding" Linda said from the doorway of Vince's home office. "You did it at Shane's wedding, at Stephanie's and now Sarah's. You come up here and watch everyone from your window and feel sorry" Vince smiled "I don't know what it is about this window and weddings" he said putting his arm around her shoulders. "You can see everyone and everything that's happening from here, you have control that's the way you like things. Knowing everything and being captain of the ship" Linda said leaning her head against him. "I hate when they get married, it only means that there is someone new to replace me" Vince said. "Vince they'll never replace you. Especially Sarah and you, you guys have that special bond that could never be replaced or broken." "You said the same thing with Shane" Vince smiled. "Actually, It was a bit different, I don't remember fully what I said, but it was close" she laughed. Vince laughed. "I know I screwed up, but honestly I'm glad I have her." "I know, we all are and Wes is going to take real good care of her, he won't replace you, no one could ever replace you. Shane and Stephanie are still around, and they are still coming to you for advice, and everything else. Now come on cause I know their getting ready to go" Linda said pulling him slightly.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen can we have your attention, my sister Stephanie and I have a few things to say before the couple takes off." Shane said getting everyone's attention. "Yeah, Sarah, first of all, we're all so very happy for you and you couldn't have found a better man then Wes. And we love you very much" Steph said a little bit tipsy. "We couldn't have asked for a cooler sister then you, we are definitely lucky to have you in our lives and I believe Wes truly does understand how lucky he is to have you in his life also. Ladies and gentlemen this is to Sarah and Wes. And before I go I believe Mom and dad have a few things they would like to say" Shane said handing the stage over to Vince and Linda. "This is real a joyous event and for two people like Sarah and Wes to finally come together, what makes it even better is, they went through a lot to get here, believe me I know. And I've come to believe they can survive through it all. As Shane and Stephanie have said it really has been a great to have Sarah in our lives and we were blessed to have three great children." Linda smiled. Vince stepped up "I've spoken in front of extremely large crowds and I believe this is one of the hardest moments in a father's life, when he has to step aside and let someone else take care of his little girl and let me tell you when I first met Wes, I gave him hell and yet he's still standing tall. Wes really is a great guy, I don't think I could find anyone better for her and I'm glad it's him taking care of my baby girl. As the family has said before me here Sarah is the best, as all of our kids are, but Sarah just never forget that we love you always" Vince said before walking off with Linda.  
  
Within the next two years, Sarah and Wes bought a house in Greenwich and an apartment in Chicago, but still spent the weekends in their New York apartment. They made trips to Chicago every now and then to make sure that all was running well at the hotel and they had started on a new project in New York, in which was expected to draw an even bigger crowd then the Chicago opening. Sarah laid on the bed reading when she heard Wes come home and up the stairs. "Your home early," she said putting the book down. "Why shouldn't I be," he smiled tossing his jacket on the chair and lying besides her. "Besides the most beautiful woman in the world is right here," "You're such an ass kisser you know that," she smiled, "I love your ass," he laughed as she lay there in his arms. "I'm so tired, this sucks." "Yeah but it will be soon," he smiled kissing her forehead.  
  
Wes raced through the hospital doors, followed closely by Vince and Linda. "We're looking for our daughter" Vince said reaching the nurse's station. "More importantly I'm looking for my wife" Wes said. "Well, is you daughter the same as his wife" The nurse asked. "Yes, where is she? Quickly come on woman I don't have all day" "I need a name sir," The nurse said calmly. "Courier, Sarah." "Why weren't you with her?" Vince asked. "Why weren't you?" Wes asked Vince. "I was working, that's where I was suppose to be" "As was I, she told me she'd be fine with Stephanie" Wes said. "You still should have been there," Vince countered "Will the two of you shut up" Linda said, the nurse smiled and tried not to laugh, "Follow me Mr. Courier and sir you and your wife may have a seat over there" the nurse said taking Wes through some doors.  
  
Stephanie, Vince and Linda sat waiting to hear any kind of news, and Shane was on his way in from New York and Marissa would be there any moment. "Mr. and Mrs. McMahon" a tall doctor approached them. "I've been sent here with the news that you're the new grandparents of a baby boy, Congratulations, in a few moments you'll be able to see your daughter," He smiled as he walked away. "Can you believe it, a boy? Another man to carry out the business." Vince smiled as they walked down the hallway. "You better watch out with that, I think Wes would kill you for saying that and not to mention you're going to spoil him," Linda laughed. "Me, You shouldn't be talking, you'll spoil him just as bad as I will" Vince laughed as they Turned the corner "I thought we would never see grandchildren waiting for Shane, and Steph doesn't seem in any kind of hurry to have kids." "This is the room" Linda said opening the door. Wes had his arm around Sarah, as she held the baby boy in her arms. "Mind if we come in" Vince said smiling. "Not at all" Sarah smiled. "He's so adorable" Linda smiled as Sarah handed her the baby. "He's going to be a wrestler, no doubt about it. So have you come up with a name?" Vince asked playing with the baby. "Actually, we have. Wes and I have talked about this and we would like to name him after you, dad, after all this is your first grandson" Sarah said. "And secondly my son will not grow up to be a wrestler" Wes said "You'll be destined to do great things with that name. Stick with grandpa and you will be the best" Vince smiled "The child can't even crawl and your talking about make him into a great wrestler, I should smack you" Linda laughed. "Well you could do that later, right now let me hold my grandson" Vince smiled "You do realize that from this point on our son will never have to worry about a things, he's going to spoiled by your parents" Wes smiled at Sarah Sarah laughed, "Yeah I know "So how you feeling?" Linda asked "Tired, extremely tired" Sarah said. "Well then we won't keep you up, Come on Vince we'll get something to eat and wait for Marissa and Shane," Linda said getting up. "Why don't you meet me down there?" Vince asked. "You know, I'll walk with you and get something myself" Wes said getting up from Sarah side. "I won't be long," he said kissing her forehead. "All right" she smiled Wes and Linda left and Vince pulled the chair closer to the bed. Vince smiled as he held the baby in his arms. "It's been so long since Steph was a baby; I forgot how great it is. Having a child is one of the greatest joys in life" he sighed, "after all these years, I still kick myself for letting you go all, I should have done something or at least tried" "Why would you worry about something so stupid as that? Really, I think we're as close as we could ever be, and nothing will change that" "I know but the fact of the matter is I still let you go and everyday I feel bad cause your one of the greatest joys in my life and I can't tell you enough how proud I am of you and how much I love you" The tears started to build up in Sarah eyes, "You know? Now I'm gonna cry" "You know its true and now you've blessed us with a grandson, the fact you want to name him after me, I couldn't be more honored." Vince smiled "Well now that I really made you cry, I go and I'll send Wes up" he said laying the sleeping baby down. "Dad, I just want to let you know, that with out you I wouldn't be where I am today. And I'm glad you came back for me and I love you too" Vince kissed her forehead "Get some rest, you need it, cause you won't sleep for the next twenty years" Vince walked out into the hall and found Wes half asleep in a chair. "Hey where's my wife?" he asked kicking the chair. "She's down in the cafeteria with Marissa and Stephanie" Wes said. "Your a very lucky man, you know that?" Vince smiled. "Vince, I'll always know how lucky I am," Wes said struggling to get to his feet. Vince laughed at him before giving him a hand "Get in there," he said giving him a push. Wes slowly walked in and sat on the chair besides her bed. "Sit here" Sarah said moving over, as Wes lay next to her. "Today, you gave me the greatest gift, I could never be more happy then I am right now and I truly am lucky to have you" he said as she rested her head on his chest. "Yeah, I know" she smiled. "And I certainly hope he has his father's good looks" "And he'll have your athletic talent, your charm, your drive for success and love for life" he smiled. "I so happy, look what we've created. Our son will be the luckiest kid in the world; he has every chance in the world to be what he wants" "And it would all be because he has you for a mother. You'll teach him all about the good things in life and then your father will try to put him in the business" Wes smiled. "Yeah there's no stopping that, But between the two of us I'm sure he'll turn out to be the best" Sarah smiled fighting the sleep. "You need to rest, get some sleep. I'll be here with you" Wes said. "I know you'll always be here" She said closing her eyes. 


	9. 9

"Let me hold him" Steph said taking the baby from Sarah. "I don't really have a choice do I" Sarah laughed handing the baby over. "Not really" Steph smiled at the lil baby boy "and besides you know when mom and dad get here, well you might as well leave cause this baby is there's" "Where's Paul today?" Wes asked sitting next to Sarah and putting his arm around her. "He's doing the Smackdown taping tonight, but then next week he has off and we're going to go away on a special trip" Steph said paying more attention to lil Vince. "Speaking of trips. When do you have to go to New York?" Sarah asked Wes. "Don't remind me, I don't want to go" he asked. "Why not?" she asked "Are you going to come with me?" "Probably not" she smiled. "That's why. Buts ok, I sill have tonight and all of tomorrow" he grinned and kissed her softly. "See this is how everything got started. But I won't complain anymore cause I want more grand kids" Vince said walking into the room. "Well I'm glad your parent had that talk with you on where babies come from Vince" Wes smiled taking Sarah's hand. "All right Steph, you know what I want and you better give him to me" Vince said stopping in front of Steph. "I'm not going to get in your way then" Steph said handing the baby over to Vince who became all happiness as he sat in the chair with him. "Grandpa will take care of you, don't you worry, and no-one will ever mess with you. You will be the coolest kid around cause you'll have Grandpa Vince" He smiled playing with the baby. "Vincent, you will not teach him to wrestle, no grandson of mine will be getting in trouble because of your bad influence's" Linda said sitting next to him. "That is so scary" Wes said. "What is?" Sarah laughed. "Your father" Wes smiled "Where are Shane and Marissa? They should have been here by now." Steph asked. "They'll be in, in a moment. Marissa had a phone call, so the both of them are outside" Linda said." Sarah are you going to New York with Wes?" "No, I'm staying home" Sarah said. "Sweetheart, he over 6 months old now, he can stay with us. In fact I insist on it. The two of you could use the time alone. Besides I want a granddaughter" "You'll have to wait on the granddaughter, I'm only one person here or better yet talk to Shane and Marissa" Sarah smiled. "What about Shane and Marissa?" Shane asked walking in with Marissa. "They want more grandchildren, so I said talk to you" Sarah laughed. "Well that's your fault, had to go and have a son, ruined everything now there's the pressure to have children." Shane laughed. "Shane we're not pressuring you to have kids, but by god, I not getting any younger and we want grand children" Linda smiled. "You all have gone crazy" Steph said. "So Sarah you'll be going to New York and we're having a sleep over" Vince grinned. "I didn't say that" Sarah said. "Yeah but we've decided for you, so basically your going" Vince said. "Ok, now you've become obsessive about this grand children thing and it's a bit scary, I'm just going to move over this way some more" Sarah laughed. "Yeah but look at it this way, they're encouraging us to have sex and you wouldn't want to disappoint your parents would you" Wes whispered to her. "Certainly not" Sarah laughed "I guess I'll be going since I really don't have much of a choice here" Sarah said to Vince. "I knew you'd see things our way" Vince smiled. "Yeah your way is the only way, or at least that's what I was made to believe growing up" "That's right, the McMahon way is the only way" Vince laughed.  
  
"Wes, you feeling all right? You don't look so well, you're a bit pale" Sarah said as he unlocked the door to the house. They had spent three days in their New York apartment and a great three days it was. But it was on the third day she noticed he was getting really stressed out about this merger that didn't look like it was going to happen. "I'll be fine, I'm just tired." He said putting his bags on the bed. Sarah walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him "Why don't you lie down, take a nap and I'll go get Vince," she said leaning her head on him. "Yeah I'm going to do that, I'm starting to get a headache. You know I love you more than life itself," Wes said rubbing her arms. "I know, and I love you too" She smiled "You get some rest and I'm going to go get the baby" she said leaving him alone. Wes leaned up against the closest door, he felt like shit, he couldn't breath and he was horribly dizzy. But he would dare to tell Sarah, he didn't want her to worry over something stupid like this. Had he not spent many hours getting this deal to the table he might not have cared, but truthfully this merger was a big deal for him and his partners. Had they not screwed it all up, the bastards. This was why he liked to work alone.  
  
"Hey, Welcome back" Linda said sitting on the living room floor with the baby. "Hey, how'd things go?" Sarah said picking him up. "Perfect little gentlemen, he even threw up on Vince, actually it was quit funny, of course your father didn't find it as funny, but it was." Linda smiled. "Where's dad now?" Sarah asked. "He ran to the office to get something he had for the baby there, god knows what it is and then he was stopping by your house to make sure everything was in order" Linda said "How was your trip?" "It was good, I missed lil Vince a whole lot, but it was nice. Although Wes had some business problems, something to do with his partners screwing up some merger, I'm not really sure." Sarah said. "That's why Vince didn't want partners when he started, he would get things done without people getting in his way." "Well, I'm sure Wes feels the same way right about now" Sarah smiled. "Come on in the kitchen and have some tea with me, and we'll talk" Linda laughed.  
  
Vince noticed the car in the driveway and pulled in next to it. "Sarah, you home" he called as he entered the house. "Wes?" He walked thru the downstairs. He found Wes propped up against the chair. "Wes, you all right" he asked walking over to him; he was a bit pale and really didn't look all to well. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just exhausted" he said trying to walk, but the dizziness over took him and he would have fell had Vince not grabbed him. "All right Wes, come on, we're going to walk over here to the couch. You don't look fine. Where's Sarah?" Vince said walking him over and sitting him down. Vince wasn't taking any chances and called for an ambulance. "Your house, you have to get her for me" he said as a sharp pain shot through him. "All right, I'll get her to you, but relax and breath" Vince said worried over Wes's condition.  
  
Paramedics arrived and actually rushed him to the hospital. Vince flew back to the house and ran in. "Sarah?" he called as he ran thru the front door. "In the kitchen Vince" Linda called. "What's wrong?" Linda asked when he came bursting through the doorway. "What is it?" Sarah asked as a bad feeling swept over her. "Its Wes, I stopped by the house...." "What about Wes Dad? Where is he?" Sarah asked trying not to yell and trying not to cry at the same time. "They just took him to the hospital, he really doesn't look good" he said. "Get out of here now, I watch over the baby. Vince go with her, I'll meet up with you later." Linda said taking the baby from Sarah. But Sarah couldn't move she was so scared, her whole life could simply disappear. "Go" Linda, said pushing her.  
  
Vince drove as fast as he could down the highway, out of the corner of his eye he could see the tears rolling down her face and it killed him inside to see her so scared and not be able to do anything about it. He reached over and took her hand. "Don't worry" he said trying to comfort her. "Don't worry what if something happens to him and I'm not there? I can not worry," Sarah said.  
  
Sarah and Vince reached the emergency room, as Vince asked questions on his where a bouts, Sarah some how found there way to the room where they were working on Wes. "Oh God" Sarah cried as she saw the group of doctors working around him. Vince wrapped his arm around her and held on. "We're going to lose him," a doctor yelled across the room. Sarah buried her face in Vince's chest as he held on tightly to her. "This isn't happening, make it all go away, daddy, please If anyone was around they would have saw that Vince was trying hard to fight back tears, as doctors rushed around Wes to save his life. "Excuse, But you two will have to wait outside there, your can't be here" a nurse said moving them. "That's my son-in-law" Vince said. "I understand that sir, but you can't be here, well let you know everything soon as we can" the nurse said showing them where they had to wait. "I need air" Sarah said getting up "You want me to come with you" Vince asked. "No, someone has to wait here" Sarah said walking off. Vince sat with his head in his hands. "Vince!" He looked up to see Linda walking quickly towards him. He got up and embraced her tightly. "Oh God Linda, I don't know what to do" She looked up and noticed the tears building up in his eyes. "That bad?" "He flat lined, and the look on Sarah's face. .... There was nothing I could do, I couldn't do a thing, she asked me to do something" he said tears falling freely, "but I couldn't do anything" "All right, we have to be strong for he now, it's not a time to break. You have to be strong" Linda said trying not to cry herself. "Where's Sarah now?" "She went outside for a moment, you better go get her" Vince sighed. Linda wiped the tears from his eyes, "Be strong," she said as she kissed him softly. "I love you Lin, more than anything. Without you I would be nothing" he said holding on to her. "I love you too" she smiled before she headed off to find Sarah. "Excuse me, are you family to Mr. Courier?" a middle aged doctor asked. "I'm his father-in law" Vince said standing up. "Really?" He questioned. "Listen, what is it that you have to tell me?" Vince shouted. "All right sorry, Mr. Courier has suffered a major heart attack. From the looks of things he was a very healthy man, but these things happen. Right now he seems to be in stable condition right now, but that can change at any moment, so we'll be watching him very closely over the night" "Can we see him?" Vince asked. "Actually, it would be best if..." "Let me tell you what, my daughter, his wife, the father to her son, is going to see him tonight. I don't care if my wife and I have it sit out here, but she will see him. Am I being clear on this" Vince said with demand. "I understand, but let me tell you he is in a coma like phase." the doctor said walking away. Vince waited for Sarah and Linda to return, he explained what happened and let her go to see Wes. Sarah stood in the doorway for a moment before she pulled a chair close to his bedside. She took hold of his hand and let the tears fall freely down her face, "Wes, I'm going to kick your ass for doing this to me. I'm not as strong as you are, I don't know if I can take this. I can't lose you, not now, not ever. I hate you for this.. I need you, you said you wouldn't leave me" she cried. Out in the hall, Linda was asleep on Vince and was Vince was equally passed out. "We better go" Sarah said waking Vince. "Yeah we better. Lin dear come on, we're leaving" Vince said rubbing his eyes. "All right let me find my keys" She said waking up. "Leave the car here, I'm not letting you drive home alone" he said Sarah didn't sleep much during the remainder of the night; she sat and starred out the window hoping this was all some bad dream. But it wasn't, it was clear as the night sky that this was reality and it was happening to her. The next two days she went and sat by his side all day and most of the night and still nothing new happened. "Wes you can't do this" Vince said taking Sarah's place as she went for a walk "I mean Sarah needs you, she loves you more than anything else in this world. Your son needs you and I've come to enjoy having you for a son-in- law. Stay with us here buddy" Vince said. Vince got up to look for Sarah she had been gone for twenty minutes and he was worried. "I'm sure Vince gave you some nice words" Linda smiled sitting down "Take 'em while you can it doesn't happen often. I'm sure you know we all love you Wes, your very much a part of our family and now is not a good time to be doing this. God I remember the night Vince told me about Sarah, I was so mad at him, how could he do this to me I thought. After all we went through, after all the promises. But I played it off as if I wasn't mad, I had to though he was more scared then I had ever seen him. But I look upon these years and I'm glad we have Sarah in our lives, she's brought a lot to this family, such as yourself, and our grandson and many great memories" It was still two more days and nothing. Sarah was getting more scared everyday that he may never wake up. Steph and Marissa sat with him for a while as did Shane and Paul all hoping that he may wake up or at least hoping that he could hear them. "All most a week now, why hasn't anything changed, I don't get it" Sarah said sitting bedside. "He'll come through, I know he will" Vince said standing in the corner. "How do you know? He hasn't moved. He hasn't done anything. It doesn't look all to good here dad" Sarah said. "He's strong, he wouldn't leave you, not now at least" Vince said "That's what he once told me" She cried  
  
Wes opened his eyes just a bit to see where he was the lights burned his eyes so he closed them again. The last thing he remembered was the pain in his chest, and someone helping him. He saw Sarah sleeping, her face red from crying, he reached over and rubbed her face. "Oh God Wes" She said waking up at his sudden touch. "I love you" he smiled weakly. "I love you too," she cried. "Go home and rest, I'll be here tomorrow," he said hoarsely. "I don't want to leave you," she said. "Go, if not for me, but for our son, and your parents" he said. "There all here, we were all here waiting and praying for you. But I'll let you rest and we'll be back first thing in the morning" she said kissing him. He smiled as he watched her leave, but his moment of happiness ended when he realized how tired he was and how weak he had become. "How'd he look?" Vince asked as he opened the door to the house. "Horrible, he was so weak. He didn't look like himself" Sarah said biting her lip. "Well lil Vince is sleeping, Shane and Marissa said he was no problem" Linda said walking back into the room. "Well he's been out for almost six days, of course he's not going to be the same, but he'll be back to new soon enough. I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning sweetheart" he said kissing her forehead "Get some rest" Sarah sat on the couch; she wasn't going to sleep at all tonight, how could she. "I'll be up in a moment," Linda told Vince as went up the stairs. She sat next to Sarah. "What's on your mind?" Linda asked. "I was just thinking how well everything was going and how happy I was. And then something like this could happen and I could lose it all in one moment. I don't know how I would live if I ever lost him, we haven't had nearly enough time" "I know what your saying .God forbid if I ever lost your father, I don't know what I would be. And I know how he says I'm what keeps him up and I'm his reason for life, but the truth is I need him more then anything." Linda said. "That's the way it is in every marriage, not just ours." Vince said standing behind the two of them. "I thought you were going up stairs?" Linda asked. "Not without you I wasn't" he grinned. He leaned on the back of the couch, "that's how it works. The two you will need each other more than you'll know. And when things like this happen, your love only becomes stronger. And what Linda was saying its true I really do need her. If she ever left me or God forbidden something happen. My life would stop and I could never live the same again. But that's what happens when you love someone as much as I love her and you, Shane, Steph, and Wes" "I'm just so scared, and we've been so lucky in life and I know the time we had is more then we deserve. But I don't want that time to end" Sarah cried. Linda hugged her "Your time with Wes is far from over, the two of you will have years filled with memories" "Listen to us; we've been around this block before. Your going to be scared but don't be cause I works it self out and I agree with you the time I had here with Linda is far more then I deserve, especially me. But you and Wes will live through it all" He said "He's right" Linda smiled. "Is that surprising?" Vince asked "Actually yeah it is" Linda smiled. "Thank you, I mean you guys have really helped a lot through everything" Sarah said. "Well that's what we're here for" Linda said "Yep and now I'm going to bed" Vince said. "And I'm coming, Good Night Sweetie" Linda said kissing her. "Night" Sarah smiled.  
  
Sarah sat into the kitchen feeding lil Vince, "When you leaving?" Vince asked walking into the kitchen in his robe. He stopped and played with the baby before getting his coffee. "In about an hour or so" Sarah smiled at the baby as he played with the food in his mouth. "Why don't you leave the baby here and I'll bring him up with Linda and myself." Vince said. "Aren't you going to the office today? I mean you two have missed work for some time on our behalf" Sarah asked " You and Wes are family, and I certainly don't turn my back to my family when they are in a time such as this and besides you failed to remember that I own the company so I can do whatever I please" Vince said. "Where's mom? She's normally up by now" Sarah asked. "You know when you first referred to her as mom it really made her feel good. She was so happy to know that you come to have her as your mother." Vince said. "That's because she was. She was always there for me and still is" Sarah smiled "She's still sleeping" Vince grinned Sarah smiled "All right, well then I'll go now. He's eaten. And I'm sure you could find something to do to keep yourselves busy" "Grandpa always has something to do" Vince smiled as he picked up lil Vince.  
  
"Wes, do we ever need to talk" Sarah said standing in to doorway. Wes smiled, "I guess we do," he said moving over so she could sit next to him. "I should kick your ass for doing this to Me." she leaned her head against him "I was so scared I was going to lose you, I almost lost you once cause I was to stubborn, I would hate to lose you now." "Oh God Sarah, I'm sorry. I hate knowing that you were so scared and that I was the cause of this pain. I would never want to do that to you. I would never want to leave you either, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. And all I could think about was you and how I couldn't leave not now at least, I have so much more to look forward to with you and lil Vince. But I will never leave you; I promise," He said holding on to her. "Where's Vince? I can't wait to see him" "He's coming up with mom and dad." Sarah smiled "I owe your father my life, had he not been there. I'm just so lucky he stopped by at the time or god knows where I would have been" Wes said. "Your damn right you do" Vince said from the door. "He has perfect timing for everything doesn't he" Wes asked. "Please over thirty years and I still can't figure out how he does it" Linda smiled handing lil Vince to Wes. "I could never miss out on him growing up." Wes smiled "Now back to you owing me your life" Vince said. "Yes Vince, if it had not been for perfect timing. Thank you, I really do owe you" Wes said. Vince smiled, " we'll considering you helped gives a our first grandson and you make my daughter incredibly happy, I was happy to help and your going to give us another grandchild, because one is not enough" Vince smiled. "I'll work on that Vince" Wes smiled. "I know you will" Vince smiled 


	10. end

~~~~~~~~~12 months later, Sarah returned home, Wes was already there and she went looking for him so they could get ready to go. She stopped when she got to the doorway of their bedroom, she found him asleep and next to him, cuddled up close under a small blanket was her son, their son. "Sweetie, we have to leave soon or we'll be late" she said sitting next to him. "Hello mommy," he smiled before he leaned up and kissed her "I should also tell you that daddy has been very bad," "Well then I guess we'll have to talk about that later, when we get home" she smiled.  
  
They all gathered at Vince and Linda's for Vince's birthday. "Happy Birthday Dad" Sarah said kissing him on the check. "Grandpa" Lil Vince yelled from Wes's arms. "Come here buddy" Vince laughed "You're his favorite there's no holding him back even if I tried" Wes said "Look at him" Linda smiled. "That's my little man" Vince said picking him up. "I can't believe how quickly he's grown"  
  
"Are you sure?" Steph asked. "Yeah, but don't say anything yet" Sarah smiled. "Well does Wes know yet?" Marissa asked. "No, I'm going to tell him and everyone else tonight. You two are the first to know." Sarah smiled. "Vince and Linda are going to shit a brick," Marissa laughed. Sarah sat on the counter, "That's what I'm counting on. So don't say anything" The three of them were laughing when Wes walked in. "What's so funny? You all are talking about me again aren't you?" "We were just talking about how cute you are" Steph smiled. "What'd I do?" he asked look at Steph and Marissa who went out into the living room with the rest of the family. "Are you going to tell me what was so funny or will I have to force it out of you" he asked standing in front of her. "Nothing" she smiled wrapping her legs around him "You know how much I love you right and how I would do anything for you?" Wes smiled " I do and you know how much I love you, but what's going on sweetie?" She brought her arms around his neck. "We've always said we wanted more kids" "Yeah"he smiled. "Well" she smiled "What are you telling me?" he asked as she nodded. He pulled her up into his arms "Your kidding me right? That's the greatest news I've heard, oh god, when did you find out?" he asked. "Well last week, but it was yesterday that I got the better news" she smiled as he kissed her "I love you so much" he said. Steph was the last to give Vince her and Paul's gift. "You guys are the greatest family anyone could ask for," Vince said as he sat and put his arms around Linda. "I got something for you later on" she whispered to him. Vince smiled "I can get rid of them all right now" he laughed. "Right., well before you two gets freaky or something, I have something I want to say and it can't wait any longer. I've been holding this in for too long and it needs to be said. And I believe Steph and Marissa will agree with me" Sarah said. "I do, Marissa how about you" Steph said. "Totally, Wes?" Marissa said. "I can't believe it hasn't already been said, it should have been top priority" Wes said "Vince, this doesn't look good for you" Paul said, "Yeah Dad, For once I agree with Paul" Shane said. "All right, what's going on?" Vince said. "Well, here it is, now don't go and get mad by this, cause I know how you feel about the subject, but it had to be done. So I'll just come right out and say it. Wes and I are going to have another baby" Sarah smiled. "Oh my God. Your kidding us aren't you. Playing with our minds, that's not a cool thing" Linda said jumping up. "I wish I thought about that sooner that would have been funny, but no I'm serious" "I'm so happy for you both" she said hugging her. "This is the greatest news I heard all day, I'm very happy for you both. Pretty soon we can have a whole family of." Vince started. "Vince, you are not getting a family of wrestlers," Wes said. "This is the competition we have to go against," Shane said to Marissa. "Shane honey, if your father and I waited for you two to have kids, we'd be dead" Linda smiled. Wes pulled Sarah onto his lap, as the others talked about way Shane and Marissa haven't had kids yet. "You've made me the happiest man alive when you married me, then you gave me the greatest gift my giving me a son and now another. Ya know I couldn't ask for anything else. I'm the luckiest man alive and everyday god gives me is more then I deserve" Wes smiled as he kissed her softly. "I'm the lucky one Wes, I was lucky the day I met you and I'm lucky everyday for everyday I have with you" she smiled as she kissed him. "I must say" Vince said standing up and interrupting Wes and Sarah. "That everyday this family gets stronger and closer and a man such as myself could not be any more proud as I am right now of all you. And I really couldn't expect anymore from you" "So does this mean debt to you for saving my life is done" Wes asked. "Yeah I would say so" Vince laughed.  
  
~~~~~~8 ½ months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everybody sat and waited for the news, this was taking longer then expected, Steph was now expecting her and Paul's first child in seven months and were totally excited. Wes walked out and stopped in front of Vince. "Well we have a girl" he smiled "This is great" Linda smiled, "And we have a another son" Wes smiled, "Wait a moment, are you telling me you have a daughter and another son" Steph smiled. "We have twins" Wes answered. 


End file.
